Sway
by NightcatMau
Summary: When on vacation Valkyrie runs into Springheeled Jack. Yes a Jack/Valkyrie pairing. Reposted at reader request, my readers are insane and I love them for it. Enjoy! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Spirngheeled Jack, Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Val is in her 20's here and the story is in her POV. For those keeping track, I listened to 'Sway' by Dean Martin while writing.

* * *

It never failed. Any time I got a holiday, some free time, the bad guys always found me. I was supposed to be starting a blissful two weeks free of any work, any partner, any responsibilities, and this had to happen. I'd been reading late that first night in my cabin when I heard the faraway sound of a van's tyres squealing for purchase of the rutted dirt roads not far from the cabin. I'd immediately shut out the light and went to the window, seeing nothing in the moonlit night.

I heard the engine rev distantly, the a roar that faded away. Either someone had been dropped off and was sneaking up on the cabin, or something or someone had been dumped off in a hurry and left to die. Most likely the latter. Still I sighed as I drew my gun.

Skulduggery had insisted I carry it on holiday, reminding me that magic could never be exposed and I'd most likely meet mortals from the city on holiday, and so on and so forth until I'd told him to shut up and accepted the gun. I knew the real reason was he was worried about me. We'd been given opposing holidays, some official telling us that the separation time would do us some good.

So I knew I was on my own as I stalked out into the night and padded down an animal track. The path twisted through the undergrowth, but I knew it would come out on the clearing where it sounded like the van had stopped. I got there and my heart sank. There was a body crumpled at the far end of the clearing, lying still as death.

I knew it could be a trap, but I also knew I couldn't leave an innocent person to die, either. I holstered my gun, hoping that whomever it was wasn't playing possum to get me over there and sprinted across the clearing. I came up to the body and my blood ran cold. Springheeled Jack lay before me, barely breathing, battered and bruised from head to foot.

A million memories flooded over me. When we had fought certainly, but the first night I had met him, mistaking him for Skulduggery that night on the beach. I remembered how strong and agile he was, how we'd fought Dusk together. How Jack had saved my life. I realized I was staring and blinked. "Hello, Jack. Typical of you to show up here."

He twisted his ugly features into a snarl. "Typical of you to be here, innit? Well go ahead then, arrest old Jack, then. But I'm special, me, and you should be protectin' me."

"I am here to protect you, Jack. You saved my life once and I always repay my debts, even to you. Can you stand?" I kept my voice cold. A wounded Jack was like a wounded animal, he'd kill me with a swipe of his hardened nails if he could.

He tried to rise, cursed, and fell back down panting. He tried again, then whined in pain. He glared at me as if his being hurt was somehow my fault. "This is just typical. You know who did this to me? My friends, at least I thought they were my friends, now look at me."

I sighed. "You need to pick better friends, Jack. Come on, put your arm around my shoulder, we'll have to walk back to my cabin." He listened but it was no use, he was simply to heavy for me to lift, and he couldn't stand on his own. I put my hand on his chest, drawing my shadows around us, and shadow-walked him into the second bedroom in the cabin. I managed to get him into the bed, and he treated me to a leer as I did so.

"I sleep with a gun, Jack." I said, then left him there.

* * *

By the next morning Jack looked worse. But I had no way to get him to a doctor who wouldn't ask questions or talk too much. I gave him a leaf to chew on for the pain, then soaked a healing rock in a small basin of warm water and used a small hand towel to run across his rather ugly face, neck and hands. The man was hideous, but I figured it wasn't his fault as I washed his face repeatedly until the cuts and bruising were gone. I did his neck and hands as well, then stepped back.

"You're on your own for the rest. Here's how it is, Jack. You're a guest here as long as you behave yourself. Your a free man, any time you want to go, you can walk out the door and I won't stop you. Though I would advise you not to leave until you're well enough to fight."

He managed to sit up shakily, but had to stop, panting with effort. He looked up at me from under the brim of his top hat, his small eyes blazing like lamps and I smiled. He had a lot of fight in him, I'd give him that. "Why are you helpin' me, you're a copper, ain't ya?" He fell to panting again, hanging his mishappen head. His long-fingered hands flexed like he wanted to swipe at me, but he made no effort to move.

"I like you, Jack. Well, not when you're trying to kill me, then I hate you. But I do like you. Now if you'll excuse me I have a holiday to get back to. I'm feeling lazy so I'll go out for take away for breakfast. I'll bring you something back, I won't let you starve. Your attached bath is behind you, by the way. Be good and don't open the door for strangers." Jack growled in response and I left him to it.

* * *

I knew I should have arrested Jack, but over the next several days I grew rather fond of him. Watching him try and walk around stiff-legged was amusing, then he got stronger, and could walk, but not yet leap. I was sitting on the porch the fourth night alone, when he came out and sat wearily in the chair beside me. "This is a nice place, poppet. But you shouldn't have come out here all alone. There are too many people like me in the world."

_Poppet? Where did that come from?_ He was looking at me, and he gave me his nicest smile, which was even more hideous that his usual one, but I smiled back anyhow. I ignored how he flexed his bare feet, digging the nails into the wood of the porch. Jack wanted to be up and away, and I knew he couldn't be happy cooped up there with me.

"That's sweet of you to say, Jack. But maybe I came out here alone to pick up strange men, you just never know." I couldn't believe I was flirting with him, but what the heck? I seriously doubted women were all that nice to him. It wasn't like his ugly went away the longer you knew him.

Jack grinned. "And they don't get stranger that me, poppet. But you're a right proper lady, you are. Old Jack's got no business lookin' at right proper ladies. They usually scream when he does." He shrugged, looked away.

"No offense, Jack, but your killing them at the time might have something to do with that."

He turned and grinned at me sheepishly, then a devilish leer came to his face. "That it would, poppet, that it would."

* * *

But the start of the second week Jack was much stronger. He still couldn't leap well or far, but he kept mostly to himself and to the night. I didn't mind since although I liked him well enough over six feet of broad and ugly I didn't need. Well, not ugly, not anymore. That had changed subtly, crept up on me until his mishappen head looked like any other man's, and his small teeth yellow teeth and gruesome smile seemed normal. He had shaggy black hair that stuck out at wild angles, and the man was as clean as a cat, even if he never washed his clothes.

Jack had artistic hands, long and slender, even if they were tipped with hardened nails, and his feet were well-formed, even if they had the same hard nails. He looked less like an animal and more like a man as the days wore on, but I still didn't trust him. He had a way of tracking you with his eyes like a predator, and I knew it would probably be wise to leave him there before he took it into his demented brain to kill me.

Still, when I heard him land heavily on the roof, I knew something was wrong. Jack never made a sound as he leapt. I ran outside into the moonlight and jumped up myself, using the air to propel me. Jack had a vampire pinned under him, holding it down with his feet, one hand around the neck under the jaw.

He swiped with his free hand, catching the creature's jugular and it howled as its life started to drain out, the wound a mortal one. Jack struck again to the other side, working his nails all the way into the skin, down deep, all the way around the neck. Then he grabbed the head and twisted with a savage grunt, and pulled. I gasped as the vampire's head was wrenched free. Jack was clearly back to full strength now, and the look on his face was terrible.

He looked wild, he certainly looked demented, and the insane giggle coming from him as he gazed down at the head in his hands didn't help things a bit. He grinned up at me, his eyes blazing, his grin wicked, and his giggling only got wilder as he rose. He swayed back and forth slightly, rocking on the balls of his feet, ready to spring. "Hello, poppet. Looks like old Jack repaid his debt to you for rescuin' him, doesn't it? Though I will admit, I'd have killed a vampire anyhow. Told you you shouldn't have come out here alone, poppet, didn't I?" His eyes blazed and he crouched down low, his predatory eyes locked on me.

I didn't move for my gun, he was too fast, instead I shrugged. "I thank you for killing the vampire Jack, but kill me and I promise you Skulduggery will find you and he will kill you."

Jack straightening up, frowning. "I was only teasin', poppet. No need to threaten, I'm a decent man, me. A right proper gent if I've a mind to be. What are you doin', dressed up at this hour?"

I looked down at myself. An old black spring suit jacket over black jeans and a tee was hardly dressed up. "I saw a roadside bar slash diner sort of thing on the way in. Looks like the kind of place a fight might break out. Sounds like a fun place to go to dinner to me."

"Oh. Well enjoy yourself, then."

"You need an engraved invitation, Jack? Dinner's the least I can do for you, considering." Jack smiled at me, then followed as I leapt off the roof, landing beside me silently. He looked pleased with himself, proud even, and I had to wonder when the last time he'd been invited to dinner was.

Jack was a proper gentleman, making sure the blood was off his hands, getting the car door for me, then the door of the restaurant. We entered and I realized it was a dive for sorcerors, and felt relief flood through me. Jack wasn't even unusual looking in that room and the patrons ignored us. He looked at me after we placed our order. "How much longer have you got on your holiday, love?"

"Six days, Jack. Though they'd likely be thrilled if I called in for an extension."

"Why's that? They don't appreciate the job you do?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't tell you, but lately I've been getting the cold shoulder. Then they separated Skulduggery and me for separate holidays. Now that things are calm and I'm no longer needed, well, they don't want me there." Jack blinked, but said nothing in reply. He was actually charming through dinner, able to be witty when he wanted to be. He even insisted on paying, telling me in a low voice as the waiter left to get our after dinner coffee that killing the vampire was just for fun.

He was sweet the entire ride back, and even lingered by my side well into the night, though he did disappear for a while to dispose of the vampire's corpse, and I knew enough not to ask where he took it.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to fly by in his company, and I noticed that he was lingering, although he was more than strong enough to leave. He looked at me, the last night. "I guess you'll be leavin' in the mornin' then, poppet?" He looked so mournful I couldn't tease him about it.

"No, I called in for a two week extension. I may never go back, to be honest."

Jack grinned broadly. "Do you have the cabin for that long?"

"Alas, no. We'll both have to vacate by tomorrow noon, but I'll drop you off anywhere you want to go, Jack." He looked at me, seemed about to speak, then looked away. "What is it, Jack? I'll drop you anywhere I don't mind a several day trip if need be."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to London with me, for a few days at least. You saved my life, you did. I could show you the city."

I was charmed. Jack had to be using up all his considerable courage to ask me to go with him. "Then London it is, Jack." He rewarded me with a shy smile that was actually kind of cute.

* * *

Jack wasn't called the prince of London for nothing. Once I had a good hotel room, he'd arrive at my window every night, then we'd be off. He knew every part of the massive city, and he certainly knew how to travel in style. He'd have me clamber onto his back and hold on tight as he ran and leapt, my added weight not hampering him in the least. He would sometimes sing to himself as he ran, and I was getting used to the sound of his high, strained voice.

He took me to wherever I wished, or just to places that had the best views of his city. Jack owned the city, the rooftops at least, and with Tanith gone there was no one to stop him. Jack was hardly old, though he'd muttered darkly about her wanting to put him in prison or an old folk's home.

We were sitting on a high roof admiring the lights of the city far below when he put an arm around my shoulder. I smiled at him. "I've never me anyone like you before, Jack, and I mean that in a good way. You are a proper gentleman, and there aren't too many of you left."

He smiled, ducking his head in a way I was starting to find adorable. For as big and strong as he was, for being as unstable and a remorseless killer, he did his best to be gentle with me. I knew very well that when he wasn't with me he was off picking out victims, I knew I should arrest him, but we were friends at the very least now. Well, perhaps more than friends as he dared to pull me closer and I could feel the warmth of his body through his clothing. He still had the same old black suit on, and it still smelled musty and was covered with dust, but I didn't mind that in the least as I looped an arm around his waist.

Jack started slightly, then smiled at me. "Funny, innit, love? When you rescued me a few weeks ago, I'd have killed you if I could. But not now." He added hurriedly.

"I know, Jack, and had you managed to try, I'd have shot you dead for your trouble. But I don't think I'd have the heart to shoot you now. I'll miss you when my time here is up, I truly will."

"Then don't go back. Stay here with me, poppet. It would take me decades to show you the city proper like." He looked at me, his gaze steady and hopeful. I could hear a radio playing in the distance. Dean Martin came on, singing 'Sway', the gods of music apparently all in Jack's favour.

I smiled and nodded my agreement, and he dared to kiss me then. His lips incredibly soft, the usual cracks having somehow disappeared, and I realized he'd been gearing up for the kiss ever since we'd went to dinner the night he slew the vampire. I answered his kiss, responding gently. touching his shaggy black hair hair at long last, hearing a soft sigh, and I didn't know if it came from me or him. He put his other arm around me then, giggling softly, touching his forehead to mine. Then Jack was kissing me again, sweetly, gently, and I could feel my heart melting for him.

I reached my free hand up to caress his face, then we parted, Jack's face soft and gentle once. "Cor, poppet." He ducked his head again, giggling, and I realized he was blushing. But then, so was I. We sat together on the rooftop, gazing up at the stars for hours, listening to the distant radio, and I knew I'd be in London for a very long time indeed.

* * *

**Awwww. How can people not like them as a couple? I still proudly ship Jack/Valkyrie and will continue to do so, even if I'm my only reader, so there!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Springheeled Jack, Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Val is about 22 here. A billion thanks to **bencarey55 **for the review! Enjoy!

* * *

Jack and I were together in my room a few weeks later. It was odd living in a hotel room, but nice since I was by him. Jack had proposed in his own way, and I was wearing the ring he'd presented me with, and since it was engraved for me, I assumed he'd actually bought it. Jack wasn't a thief, and he wasn't given to plundering corpses but I had no Earthly idea how he made money to live on, other than killing people. He must have been working, just discreet enough for me not to notice.

The ring itself was touching. Two entwined bands of silver, one with black diamonds, the other with white. Black for his beloved night sky, white for the stars in it, for he assured me I was as precious to him as his freedom and the night itself.

Jack had pounced on my playfully, sending me backwards with a giggle, landing on top of me on the bed. He grinned down at me, making pleased sounds, holding my hands gently to the side while me proceeded to work his lips on my neck, biting ever so gently, in a way that drew gasps from me. "Jack, let me up, no fair." I gasped.

I heard a gun cock in response, then a familiar velvety voice. "You heard the young lady, let her up, Jack. I won't tell you a second time. Valkyrie, are you all right? Did this monster drug you?"

Skulduggery tried to come forward, but Jack rose planting himself protectively in front of me. "Clear off, mate. She's with me willingly, she is. I don't want no trouble with you, but you aren't takin' her away from here."

"Skulduggery, for God's sake, don't shoot him. I'm with him willingly. What do you think he did, abducted me? _Me_, of all people?"

Skulduggery sighed and holstered his gun then looked at me. "Why him of all people, Valkyrie? I mean honestly, I'd have been happier if you'd have picked Billy-Ray."

Jack growled, there was no love lost between the two men.

"Skulduggery! Be nice for once. Jack's been nothing but kind to me. I chose to come to London with him. I chose to quit the Sanctuary, I don't see why you haven't quit."

"I have." He admitted, sitting down on the opposite bed. "Let's just say they were talking 'excessive force this' and manslaughter charges' that. I had to leave Ireland, to be honest. I was hoping my dearest combat accessory might like to flee Europe with me. "

Jack sat down beside me, not saying a word at first. He just stared at Skulduggery like he thought he was crazy to even ask me to do such a thing. "Here now, she's engaged, she is. She's to be married, she is. Though we may have to be leavin' London in a bit." He turned to me with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, poppet, but some people- Well, old Jack's got himself in a bit of a fix, but it should work out in the end, nothin' for you to worry about."

"Where we're you thinking of going?" I asked.

"America." Both men said in unison. I swear Skulduggery smiled as he tilted his head at Jack, and Jack's own grin back was massive. America, it seemed, it would be.

* * *

For reasons neither man cared to explain they felt travelling by ship would be less noticeable, and we soon had all the false IDs and documents we'd need and were at sea. Jack would pace the deck at night, and I'd walk with him at times. He was miserable with no rooftops to roam and I knew he missed London. I'd hold him whenever I could, but his didn't look well. His hair lost its lustre, and he was loosing weight. He didn't like the food any more than I did, but that wasn't it. The man was homesick, even though he knew home meant a prison cell for hundreds of years.

I kept as close to him as possible, and although Jack adored me, I could see I wasn't enough. I wondered if he regretted our engagement, but didn't dare ask him for the truth. We were sharing a cabin with twin beds, but it was hardly romantic. Jack kept to his side of the room, hardly answering when spoken to. Skulduggery was just as miserable, and when he visited, the two men would just sit at the table gloomily, not saying a word. I'd given up on trying to convince them that the whole thing was a grand adventure.

"Where are we going once we get there? New York City?" I asked, trying to draw the men out.

Jack looked horrified. "Never, poppet. A place like that isn't safe even for a gent like me. No, I though more of a wooded area, I didn't mind it as much, bein' there with you."

Skulduggery nodded his agreement. "We have to avoid large cities, so I agree with Jack, I'll make arrangements. We've both agreed we should all stick together. Jack and I are wanted men, and you wouldn't fare too well being our traveling companion, Valkyrie, they'd slap cuffs on you for some trumped up charge. Well, I have things to do, so a good night to you both."

"G'night." Jack responded. For he had lovely manners, most of the time. He looked at me, a new light in his eyes. "I'll get you alone at some point in those woods, poppet." He rose, and came to me, a grin growing on his face, his eyes dancing. I rose to meet him, but he pushed me back down gently, then onto the bed.

"Now where were we, when he interrupted us in London, poppet?" Jack asked, holding my hands at my sides ever so gently, while his lips and teeth worked on my neck. I shivered, and he rolled over, pulling me on top of him, his lips seeking mine.

He'd freed my hands, and I now ran one through his shaggy black hair while the other held his head gently. I returned his kiss, smiling into it as I thought that a few short months ago we'd have been fighting. Jack adjusted his own lips, accommodating me, and his hands skimmed up and down my sides, coming to rest on my back. Jack pulled back at long last, breathless, sighing contentedly. "Know what we need poppet?" He asked.

"What's that, Jack?"

"A paper and some supper. Order what you like. I'll go get us a paper. Coffee?" I nodded and shifted off his delicious warmth so he could sit up and put on his shoes. He could wear them, and he did everywhere outside our cabin, though it was clear he wasn't thrilled with them. He left and I picked up the phone, a sudden idea coming to my head.

Instead of just ordering I asked to talk to the chef, he came on, sounding disgruntled. "Hello? Got a problem with my cookin', do you?"

I couldn't place the accent, but I still sighed in relief I knew it was English at least. "Not at all. I was just wondering if you could send up a proper fish and chips?"

There was a whistle. "Cor, can't remember the last time I was asked for that. But you don't sound English. Got an English chappie with you, then? I see how it is. I'll do a right proper job of it, let me tell you, a right proper job. have it up to you soon enough, missus." He chortled in pleasure and hung up, and I was surprised at a tap on the door.

Skulduggery entered. "I thought I'd have a little chat with you on Jack's behalf, and by chat I mean I'm going to speak and you're going to listen. First off, Jack doesn't feel he's nearly experienced enough as a man to please you as a lover, but whether he was with one women or a hundred, may I remind you that men are never with women so that some woman in the future feels hurt and betrayed. Frankly it never occurs to us that will meet the kind of woman will ever be that serious about."

"Secondly, I feel the two of you should marry as soon as possible. On the ship even, the captain would be happy to do it. Jack may be inexperienced, and devoted to your happiness, but he is sleeping in the same room with you, and I know he'd be happier if you two were married when the inevitable happens, and it will. Right then, that was a simply lovely craic we must do this again some time, Valkyrie."

He rose to leave. "A hundred women?" I asked.

He shrugged. "In Jack's case I doubt it was even ten, just look at the man. But London has a certain type of woman who will keep a man company, and I think you know what I mean. Well, the important thing to remember is that he's with you now, no one else." He doffed his hat to me and left, Jack returning shortly after, a paper and two coffees for us. Like me he drank either tea or coffee, and he was sticking to coffee on the ship since the tea was dreadful at the coffee shop.

"Ordered us some supper then, love?"

"Yes, I had a talk with the chef. He's sending up something special tonight. Good thing he's English because I think he'll do it well." Jack perked up at the news, but seemed content to wait and see what the meal would be. He cuddled me into him on the bed, reading one section of the paper while he gave me another.

"Skulduggery was here. You didn't ask him to drop by, did you, Jack?"

"Perhaps I did at that. What did he want, poppet?"

"He thinks we should get married on the ship. I agree if you do."

Jack's face was tender as he looked at me. "Yes, I had him talk to you, and yes I want married now. The captain is willin' to marry us tomorrow. I want the world to know we're together, love. I don't want to keep away from you anymore either, but I can manage one more night out of respect for you."

I cuddled in closer, and he stroked my hair softly. "You're a true gentleman, Jack, you truly are. Tomorrow it is then."

Jack was about to respond when our supper arrived. The fish and chips looked lovely, and proper British tea had been brewed as well. Jack looked at me, his eyes shining with utter devotion. "How'd you remember, poppet?"

"You brought us fish and chips to a rooftop my first night in London, remember?"

Jack nodded happily. "I did, didn't I? He's a much better cook when he's makin' something he likes himself. I adore you, poppet, it was thoughtful of you to remember and ask."

"My pleasure, Jack. You're my fellah now, right?" He blushed slightly and nodded.

"Never thought I'd hear a woman say that to me, especially not one as beautiful as you. I wish I knew my past to tell you why, poppet. I guess I'm workin' class on account of my accent, though I can't recollect holdin' a job other then murderin' folks."

"A job's a job, Jack. Skulduggery wouldn't be fleeing with us if he didn't kill the occasional person. He'll never admit it, but it most likely was over me. I always knew he'd go over the edge one day. But you don't ever have to worry about him Jack, he'd never hurt me."

"I know that poppet, we had a proper chat, we did. He'll be livin' with us on account of me needin' someone there with you at night. He liked it when you told him how I repaid your kindness but he wants to be there when I'm out at night, and I will be. I'm a creature of the night, love."

"I know that, Jack. That's one of the things I like about you. You and Skulduggery both love the night, though be forewarned, he can be an annoying morning person when the mood strikes him."

"I don't mind the occasional mornin', and it will be nice to have a man I can trust around to be social with." We fell into eating then, and Jack looked truly content as he sat with his tea afterwards. We talked for the longest time, barely noticing when our cart was picked up, then at long last found our respective beds. Sleep took me and I knew nothing until the morning.

* * *

The next evening under the light of the full moon we met the captain on deck. He was friendly, fressed in his best white uniform, and to his credit, he didn't even blink at Jack. Skulduggery of course did the honour of giving me away, and the ring Jack got me was simply amazing. A pearl set in sterling sliver, it fit into my engagement band perfectly. His own ring was a silver band set with rows of black and white diamonds. Jack looked rather faint, but he held up manfully.

He walked me back to our room, then picked me up and carried me across the threshold. I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a playful nip, and felt him shiver. Jack was looking into my eyes when a knock came at the door and we both sighed. I answered and Skulduggery doffed his hat to me. "Forgot to tell you, I've got a cabin all set for us in the mountains of some state or another. Vermont? Pennsylvania? But they're all the same anyhow. Enjoy your evening."

I shook my head and turned finding Jack directly behind me. "Now where were we, poppet? He took my hand, looking at my ring. "I adore you, poppet, I worship you. You are my night sky my beloved moon. You are also my precious poppet to be cared for and looked after."

"Jack, that's so sweet of you. You are my most precious Jack, my beloved Jack, my handsome Jack. There is no other man in this world for me except you, Jack. I love none other, I'll always remain loyal to you. All I want to do is to roam the night by your side, my most precious Jack." Jack grinned, then ever so gently took me in his arms and kissed me. That night I felt the warmth of him against me throughout the night, and I slept the sleep of the blessed.

* * *

**I love these two together. Jack is big and strong enough to fight at Val's side come what may. But he's tender as a kitten with her. Aww.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I still don't won Jack, Val or Skulduggery. Story is still in Val's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

I awoke the next day still wrapped in Jack's arms. He was warm and I kept my eyes closed enjoying his scent and him being close. I half expected to wake up and find him snatched away from me, and the thought made me tighten my arms around him. "Mornin', poppet." He said, placing a soft kiss on my forehead as he cradled me into his chest. "Strange question, love, but did last night really happen? We are married, we did-" Jack hesitated, unable to complete his question and the gentlemanly trait made my heart sing.

I smiled up at him. "Yes, we were married, and yes we did, Jack. Though to tell you the truth I thought it was all a dream myself." I brushed back his wild black hair and was rewarded with a shy smile.

"Good dream, I hope. But now I better be seein' to your breakfast, poppet. What would you like? Order anything."

I looked at the bedside clock. "Good Lord, Jack. It's past four! I doubt they'll serve us breakfast now, but I'll see if the chef will serve us anything, hopefully if I ask for something English again he'll do a good job. Let me get dressed first though."

Jack nodded, and he had coffee waiting when I returned from my shower and dressed. I picked up the phone and got the same chef as before. "Hello, I know it's rather late, but I don't suppose you could send up an English breakfast?"

"Hello again, love. You want a full English breakfast then, with everything?"

"Er, yes." I said realizing I had no idea what it was but I supposed it wasn't all that different from and Irish breakfast.

"Well if your gentleman's there, perhaps he can give me a better idea."

I handed the phone to Jack and shrugged. "Hello?" He said.

He listened, then answered, frowned and looked at the far wall then rang off. He looked at me, still frowning. "You didn't mention him being a bit funny in the head, poppet. Not sure if I fancy the idea of him comin' up here himself, but he insisted, he did."

"What on Earth did he say?"

"He got all quiet like when I answered. Then the foods he suggested, more like he knew what I'd like, or almost as if he knew me, but I couldn't place the man. Then he told me my voice reminded him of his son, and as how the boy is missin' he'll bring up the food hisownself. A right proper nutter, that's what he is." He grumbled.

I ruffled his shaggy hair, and he grumbled again then ducked away, laughing.

"Come on, Jack. The man misses his son. Take it as a compliment that you remind him of his boy."

"Knowin' my luck I killed his son." Jack sighed. "There was somethin' about his voice that bothered me, love. Somethin' familiar like." He shrugged.

"Then it isn't just me. Would be be from the same part of London? You could have run across him some time, Jack, and you just remember one another." We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jack got up, then opened the door to let Skulduggery in. Skulduggery joined us at the table, shedding his facade with a sigh of relief. He engaged Jack in small talk, and soon enough the food arrived.

I looked at the man coming in and gasped in quiet shock as did Skulduggery, his new facade a picture of astonishment. The chef was big, he was rough-looking, and the resemblance to Jack was uncanny. He looked at Jack and the two men stared at one another for the longest time. Jack shook his head no, retreated slightly, but the big man simply stared at him, then came forward and grabbed him in a bone-crushing embrace. "Jack, Jack, it is you! We've found you at last. Why did you run, Jack? You were always welcome at home son, even now. Your our _son_, Jack. Our _son_."

I felt my eyes mist up then Skulduggery's arm was around me. Jack's father was in tears, as was Jack, who also looked rather stunned. He pulled away at long last, shaking his head. "I can't- Not after what I've done, and I'm not sorry, mind you."

"Why should you be, Jack? You always did take after your uncle more than me as far as killin' went. Where are my manners? You must be the missus." The big man came over and clasped me to him. "Thak'ee for keepin' and eye on old Jack for me, love. You're as good as a daughter to me now, mind you."

I returned him hug, unable to say a word at first. "Thank you, sir. I had to give up my own family." I finally managed.

He pulled back, horrified, but with eyes full of sympathy. "Non-magical, were they? Sorry about that, poppet. You're the woman of the house now. Would you be mindin' if I brought the rest of the family in to see Jack?"

"What? Of course not, please, bring them."

Jack's father nodded. He titled a head to Skulduggery, and soon the men had brought the table and chairs from Skulduggery's room as well, setting it up beside ours, making one big table. Then I realized there were five covered trays, not two. Jacks father set up a white tablecloth smartly, then turned with a worried head tilt to Skulduggery, who simply tapped his collarbones and let the facade flow away.

Jack's father nodded then. gave both Jack and I a final hug and left for his family. Jack sat on the bed heavily, looking at me. "It all came back in a flash when I looked at him, poppet. He's my father. I have a sister and a mother as well, but so do you, now. Why didn't you tell old Jack you'd have to leave your family?"

"Why didn't you tell your partner?" Skulduggery grumbled, and he sat beside me as I sat beside Jack.

I shrugged helplessly. "You both came from magical families, I was going to tell you, I was. Both of you, but I figured it was my own problem to deal with." Both men murmured sympathetic replies and Jack swept my into his lap, cuddling me close.

"You have a new family now, poppet. We can never replace your old one, of course, but we aim to try." He held me tighter and I buried my head in his shirt front. I'd relaxed by the time his family arrived, and was able to greet his mother and sister.

Where Jack had got his looks and build from his father, he clearly got his grace from his mother. She dressed simply, but she was a tall, graceful woman with her long hair piled in a bun on top of her head. She swept past Jack who was embracing his sister, and buried me in a hug. Considering she was every bit as big as Jack's father, I wasn't surprised at the squeak she drew from me.

Skulduggery had tried to edge out of the room, but she turned to him next, sweeping us both over to meet Jack's sister. She was extremely beautiful, and Jack was fussing over her as any brother would. She looked up from her wheelchair, sweeping her long blond hair back and grinned at me. "I always wanted a sister. Here, let me up, Jack, I can walk just fine and stand to see my sister." She batted at Jack, them rose to hug me tightly. She was smaller and slim, but every bit as strong as the rest of her family. "I'm Sarah, you met mum and dad already. Who's your friend?" She asked, letting go of me and wrapping Skulduggery in a massive hug as well.

"That's Skulduggery. My partner, best friend and the man who more or less raised me."

"I like him best of all, then." Sarah said happily. And indeed she managed to sit across from him at breakfast, which it turned out, was breakfast for them as well, and I realized when Jack got his late hours from.

The breakfast was excellent and Jack's father beamed at him. "Do you remember when I used to take you across the rooftops, son? You always did love ridin' on my back when I'd leap from roof to roof." Jack nodded.

Jack turned to me, looking rather proud. "My father is a genius, he is. Taught himself to read and write, mum and Sarah and me as well. Invented boots, he did, that let him go anywhere he liked across the rooftops of London. Had a great deal of fun landin' in the papers, but they never caught him, ever."

I looked at his father. "You're the original Springheeled Jack?"

"That I am, love. Only they never caught me because I retired early from my ways when I lost my son. But he's back now, and that's all that matters."

Jack looked at his father, and I could see the same idea in both their eyes. "You still have your boots, father?" He father nodded, then both men looked at the rest of us hopefully. Skulduggery knew the guard in the cargo hold area, it turned out, and not long after we were watching a fully dressed Springheeled Jack Sr. and Jr. racing across cargo tops and leaping as if on the rooftops of London.

Sarah sighed wistfully. "It must be fun to be able to do that." I shrugged, but Skulduggery, having planted himself near her chair assured her leaping wasn't everything as fine as it was to watch. I caught my new mother's eye and we walked a bit away to watch the pair.

"Well, I'll be." She said faintly. Skulduggery was leaning down to listen to something Sarah said and it was clear the two were smitten. Skulduggery confirmed it when he took her hand and patted it, drawing a blush from Sarah.

Mum, as she insisted I now call her, looked at me. "He's a good man, then?"

"The best. Even if things didn't work out, he'd still be a loyal friend to Sarah. But I know him and he looks serious, even if this is sudden." As if on cue the couple strolled away, Skulduggery walking beside Sarah's chair, and they soon left the cargo hold all together.

Both Jacks appeared at the edge of huge block of wooden crates to grin down at us. Jack leapt down smoothly, picked me up and was back up on the crate in a powerful leap that left me breathless. He father took him mother up in the same fashion to an adjoining block of crates. I settled back into Jack's chest, perfectly content with him and my new family.

* * *

Several nights passed. We soon found out that Jack's family, our family, had been headed to America in search of him, so it was only natural when Skulduggery offered to have them live with us. "I got the cabin for seven years and there's plenty of room, six bedrooms, I think." He offered, and so it was agreed we'd all live together.

Jack took me for a walk on the deck alone that night. "You sure, poppet? This must be a lot on you, considerin'."

"Are you kidding, Jack? You gave me a family, I love them like my own already. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about mine, they would have liked you, you know. I miss them, but this is the safest thing for them. People have tried, you know, but it almost always ends in disaster. A normal family member says something about magic in public, or to the wrong person and-" I shrugged helplessly.

"Hey now, we're as normal as they are, poppet, and don't you be forgettin' that, ever. We just have magic where they don't is all. Speakin' of which, you sure an Adept's good enough for you, poppet?" He asked, shyly.

"Of course, Jack! I adore you. I hate it when people keep trying to compare Adepts to Elementals neither is better. Not that I haven't met utter snobs of both types."

Jack paused, then looked at me again. "I can understand my family not bein' frightened of me, poppet. But what about you? You had to find Jack ugly at some point."

I hugged him tightly before speaking. "That night you save me on the beach, Jack, yes you frightened me, but you were trying to. I also thought you were one of the most handsome men who'd ever lived because you rescued me. I'll admit I didn't like you much when you turned up at the cabin, and yes, I thought you were the ugliest man alive, but you were snarling at me, Jack, and fixing to kill me."

Jack nodded. "What changed your mind then?"

"You did, you let me get to know you. And when you killed the vampire I realized you had it in you to repay a kindness. You weren't the scary, scary man you tried to show me on the beach, or even on the roof that night, not after that, you weren't."

Jack smiled and we stood by the railing only to be joined by Skulduggery and Sarah. He stood so close to her that I laughed when Sarah grinned over at me, and she and I both grinned at Jack who ducked his head and mumbled something like 'Cor, poppet.' blushing furiously.

Both men walked off together, shooting us rather indignant looks, and our laughter only doubled.

Sarah turned to me, smiling. "Do you know if- Is Skulduggery as serious as I hope he is about me?"

"I'd say yes, especially if he's told you so."

"You don't mind me, takin' away your best friend then?"

"Sarah, you've given me a wonderful man in Jack, the way you cared for him. I get a new family, including you. Skulduggery and I will never stop being friends, not ever, anymore that you and Jack will stop being best friends."

Sarah smiled, then looked away. "It's none of my business, but did you and Skulduggery ever- No. I'm sorry, none of my business, like I said."

I put a gentle hand on her arm. "Of course it is. Skulduggery and I never felt that way towards one another. He's not a father to me, either. He's my best friend, my soul mate, but not in a romantic sense. But Jack's my true soul mate if that makes any sense, my missing half, the one I didn't even know I was searching for."

Sarah asked how we met so I told her about the beach, then the cabin, editing out any events where we had fought. She asked tentatively as I helped her back to her chair if Skulduggery wasn't well, a little crazy.

"Skulduggery's a _lot_ crazy, but in a good way, like Jack is, and I suppose your, our, father is as well. They'd never hurt us in a million years though, and that's the main thing. It's a good kind of crazy."

"Then he's marryin' into the right family. He asked. But I can't keep house for him."

I hugged Sarah tight. "Sarah if he's that serious, and you are too, don't worry about the housework, we'll have plenty of people about to do things. Besides I'm sure with a little practice we can learn to use Elemental magic for those things as well."

We soon parted and I met a bewildered yet pleased Jack back at the cabin. "They're gettin' married, the are. He's goin' to propose and they're gettin' married. He's takin' her to look at rings now. How'd that happen so quickly?"

I shrugged. "Had I been older when we first met it might have happened for us too. She couldn't go to a better man, Jack. Skulduggery will treat her like a queen. I haven't known Sarah for long, but I can see they're in love."

"Sort of like us then?" Jack asked, scooping me up and carrying me to a chair where he cradled me into his chest. I snuggled in, enjoyed his warmth.

"Exactly like us, Jack, exactly."

* * *

The next night the captain seemed surprised to see us again, but he smiled at Skulduggery and Sarah. His uniform was blue and gold that night, and his eyes had gone a golden colour, and his teeth seemed slightly shaper. He gave Skulduggery a wink, so Skulduggery let the facade melt away and the capitan nodded happily.

Sarah's father gave her away, and the rings Skulduggery had picked out with her were stunning, the ceremony was simple, the captain's rich Haitian accent breaking into patois at times, but easily understood. I realized uneasily that he'd spoken English jut fine a few nights ago. The man winked at me after the ceremony, and I got the faintest impression he wasn't even human to begin with.

He confirmed this by simply disappearing as he walked away. Skulduggery and Sarah hadn't even noticed as Jack just shrugged when I looked at him. "Adept I guess, poppet. Though there was somethin' about him that makes me want to behave for the remainder of our trip."

I agreed and we left the happy couple in peace, though Jack startled me when he said he wished his uncle could have been there. The third Jack of the family, but a little too homicidal towards women to be trusted, even with family. Jack spoke fondly of his uncle, the fine dress clothes the man wore and the scalpel or straight razer he always seemed to have on hand. When he mentioned his uncle had even went to medical school I felt my blood run cold, wondering just how much Jack did take after his uncle, and hoping Jack the Ripper wasn't as fond of Jack or family reunions as his father was.

* * *

**Don't ask me, having Jack the Ripper related to the original Springheeled Jack made sense at the time. Be glad I didn't work in distant cousin Sweeny Todd. But if anyone wants more I'll put something together. I already have ideas, mind you, and no they don't include every nutter that ever ran around London being in Jack family tree, though that would be fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Springheeled Jack, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Sabine, Black Annis or Darquesse. I didn't read Tanith's book but this chapter tries and correct mistakes in the plot based on spoilers, so there are massive book ruining spoilers for Maleficent Seven. Warning: If you actually like Jack this chapter will give you a sad.

* * *

The best thing about being Darquesse or able to go Darquesse was that my abilities seemed to grow all the time. The worst thing was that they often grew unbidden and I often got results I didn't want. Like lying half asleep late one night with my hand to Jack's chest and wishing idly I could know the name of the woman who Jack loved most. Instantly a name had come to mind. _Sabine_.

I'd sat up, careful not to wake Jack, though I doubted atomic bombs could have woken him and dressed and fled the cabin. We were in the US now, and I only knew I wanted as far away from the man as possible. I looked frantically for a place he couldn't follow and remembered how leery he'd been of the towering pines. They swayed in the winds and Jack had steered clear of them even though they were the highest things around.

I wasn't fond of heights but I used my shadows to spider climb up one tree and settled in near the top. I needed time to think, time to plan. Now what did I do? He'd said he loved me, that I was the one he wanted to be with, but my new ability told me a different story. Could I be wrong? No, I wasn't. Unbidden I'd gotten his images of her his desire to be with her. I was what then? A consolation prize? I sighed. A wiser woman would have said it was something I was never meant to know the woman he loved most, but then a wiser woman than me would have found a way to destroy herself when she found out she was Darquesse.

I was really no threat to anyone, not anymore. I'd dampened my own powers, absorbed and integrated until although powerful I wasn't the world ending threat I once was. I sighed, wishing I'd thought to keep my powers a while longer. A shadow-walk to another continent would have been lovely right about then.

I thought I heard someone calling my name and stiffened. I'd left the whole house asleep, I knew I did. But there it was again. Nonsense, it had to be the wind. I laughed at myself bitterly. I'd not only fallen for the man I'd considered the ugliest man on the planet back when I had common sense, I was an also-ran. But my hearty fractured at my dark thoughts. Jack was the world's most handsome man to me. Where were these thoughts even coming from?

The sound of my name being called came to me again, though it wasn't really possible. Up this high the winds howled. But the call was persistent, forlorn. As if someone had lost me and by doing so had lost their heart. I snorted in contempt. There was no one like that in the entire world for me. Even if I was secretly longing for it to be the one man I couldn't live without.

But the voice sounded again and I cocked my head. Yes, it was coming from the woods almost directly below me. There was no way for me to see down that far, especially not at night, but the cry was reaching the point of a wail now. I recognized the voice. Jack. But it couldn't be. How would I be hearing him anyhow?

The cry got louder and I realized it was headed up the tree towards me. But Jack had been frightened of the trees and why for God's sake come after me? It was Sabine he loved, not me. I looked down uneasily. I could leap and use the air to travel down safely if the winds didn't slam me into a tree. The tree was swaying more now and all rational thought left me as my hands locked onto a branch and I held on tight.

There was the pitiful wail of Jack's voice again, much closer now. _Stay silent_. I told myself. He'll get scared and back down and you can escape and hightail it out of here after he's left. But the pitiful keening wail was coming closer and I could hear the tears in his voice. "Jack." I breathed, unable to resist his cries any longer. Not caring if he really didn't love me best.

"Poppet?" He answered, then was beside me with a graceful leap and picking me up off the branch. He cradled me to him, his face buried in my hair and sobbed forlornly. "Why did you leave me, poppet? Why?" He sobbed harder and I was about to answer when he held me out from him in utter disgust. "You aren't Sabine, you _tricked_ me." He hissed and let go. And I was falling, screaming-

Until I hit the floor with a thump and woke up. I sighed. I wasn't Darquesse not any more and that explained that part of the nightmare, feeling powerless, but it didn't explain dreaming that Jack had been in love with Sabine. Her and not me. I sighed and got dressed. Maybe being in America, on the run was too much for me.

I padded downstairs and ran into Sarah who looked just as shaken and upset as I was. We went into the large common room and sat before the fireplace on the sofa, Sarah casting a sad glance back at her wheelchair. "Nightmare?" I asked and she nodded sadly.

"Skulduggery loved someone better, his first wife." She said and I held her close. "You too?" She asked tearfully.

"Yeah, Jack was in love with Sabine. I- I never asked him about his past, but as a detective you keep tabs on people like Jack. I was the one who put his file to rest and she- He knew her." I said softly.

"Do you think we saw the truth? I- I can't walk, not like his first wife. I can never give him children." Sarah asked tearfully.

"Well, even if we did, they're with us now and that's all that matters." I said gently.

"Who is with you? Valkyrie, Sarah? What's wrong, what is it?" Asked a velvety voice from the doorway. I turned and saw Skulduggery as well as Jack, both fully dressed as if they had expected trouble and instantly tried to raise my shadows to flee, but could not. I realized Sarah had sensed something as well and we exchanged terrified glances. My magic not working meant only one thing. I was pregnant.

* * *

Jack had carried me back up to our bedroom, prattling softly to me, trying to make me feel secure and loved. But it wasn't working. I didn't push him away, but I didn't respond to his affectionate nuzzles either. And I had never with held affection from Jack, ever. He laid me on the bed tenderly and hovered, his eyes wild and lost.

He was making the keening noise from my dream and I couldn't bear to see him in pain, even if he was in love with another woman and not me. I pulled him to me gently, stroking his shaggy black hair, letting him rest his head on my shoulder. Jack started to weep pitifully and it was like a fog lifted from me. "Jack, sweetheart, what is it, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me mournfully.

"You don't love your, Jack, do you poppet? You don't want old Jack here." He whined in anguish and I brought his head up to mine, kissing him frantically, my hands moving through his wild hair. Jack shivered and returned my attentions being mindful as always of his sharp nails.

"Jack, I adore you, you know I do. Did you- Did you have a nightmare too?" I asked when we at last parted for air. He nodded sadly. I held him tight. "We all had nightmares them, all four of us at any rate. God, it was terrible, Jack. You were in love with somebody else." Jack looked at me and laughed. He started nuzzling me happily, and I stroked his strong back.

"Never would happen poppet, not ever. You're my wife, nobody else. You're Jack's lovely, you are." He stroked my face gently, smiling at me. He started in on my neck, nipping and kissing me gently. "Who would it have been then, poppet? There's no one else."

"Sabine." I said, and Jack instantly stiffened. "Was the dream right, Jack? Would you rather be with her?" I asked. "Of course you would." I said pushing him away for the first time. Jack looked at me mournfully.

"Poppet, please." He pleaded, but I turned refusing to look at him. Jack crawled over the bed to me, his eyes begging for me to listen. He touched my wedding ring. "I adore you, poppet, I worship you. You are my night sky, my beloved moon. You are also my precious poppet to be cared for and looked after. Please tell me you love me." I looked at him remembering him speaking the same words the night he'd given me the ring and drew him into a lingering kiss.

"You are my most precious Jack, my beloved Jack, my handsome Jack. Love you? I worship you as the living god you are to me." Then we were kissing again, reassuring one another of our bond. Jack rolled me over easily into the bed, pulling me on top of him. "Sweet Jack, what was your nightmare about?" I asked and he shivered and shook his head. "There's only you, Jack, there's only ever been you. You are my first and my last. I adore you."

"In the dream you drove Jack away, poppet. Said you had another." There were tears in his eyes and I hurried to reassure him it would never be so. "You know, Jack, I think we were all attacked by magic, perhaps our parents as well." I said as I stroked his face softly. Jack blinked, looking unsure.

"But why, poppet?" He asked, following my lead and dressing for bed once more. I waited until we were under the covers and I was back in his arms before I answered.

"Somebody is jealous, Jack. We adore one another. So do Skulduggery and Sarah. Driving two couples that are so in love apart might be a form of revenge and you and I have our share of enemies, as does Skulduggery."

Jack grunted and nodded. "That we do, but I feel better now, almost like I was under a spell of some sort, like you said. It couldn't be- Nah, it couldn't. She's dead and not comin' back, I wager."

"Who?"

"Black Annis. When I was deceased there for a bit, well I saw how things were, like. I saw Sabine didn't love me, but that Black Annis did. But she's gone poppet, no need to worry."

I sat up abruptly. "Gone Jack? It all makes sense now. No offense, but who other than Black Annis would have brought you back? But something must have went wrong or she would have kept you with her. How she came back would be a better question." I looked at Jack and sighed. Annis was old I knew that. And ugly to a lot of people. But I wasn't, was I?

It was as if my vision swam and when I could see clearly again Jack looked to me as he used to. I turned away, not able to bear the sight. Of course. Annis most likely had magic nobody cared to know about, and what was the one thing I could give Jack that she couldn't? A baby. She'd used me, tricked me into seeing Jack the way she saw him. Now she'd removed the spell, replaced it with a nightmare to force the parting. But she hadn't had to. She'd feared I might truly be in love with Jack. I looked over at him. He was sleeping heavily now and I could sense enchantments, Annis had to be nearby.

I got dressed and calmly went outside. Annis was there, waiting. "So, I picked one strong in magic so the child would be strong. I'll be taking that now." She placed her hand on my abdomen and I could feel the child, that small life leave me and enter her. Annis purred and looked at me in triumph.

"He's mine. You'll give him to me." I nodded, unable to resist. I didn't stop her as she had Scrannel go inside and fetch Jack. I couldn't move to try. Annis cooed and touched the sleeping Jack's face tenderly and I couldn't decide which one was uglier. _Fight her, stupid!_ My mind screamed. _That's your husband she's stealing!_ But I couldn't obey, my body refused to move even as pity for Jack kicked in.

I did nothing, could do nothing as they left with Jack, Annis taking my wedding ring. After a long time I was free to move but I didn't. I'd never know if I had ever found Jack attractive and loved him, or it had all been Annis's doing, and I'm sure she knew it. She knew I wouldn't stop her, that my repulsion of the man would make me not care what she did to him, so long as it involved keeping the maniac far away from me.

She could have enchanted him as well for all I knew, made him fall in love with me so the child would be made. I gaged at the though. I turned back to the cabin, sensing those inside would be in enchanted sleep for hours. I packed hurriedly and left in one of the rental cars, heading out of the woods towards an airport and anywhere but there.

As I drove I thought of Jack, terrified and helpless, the prisoner of Annis. I told myself it was for the best, she loved and could most likely enchant him into loving her as well. He'd be with somebody like him at any rate. I was trying hard not to cry, unable to tell if my sorrow at Jack's fate was a spell she'd put me under or actual love. Then I heard his words echoing in my mind. "You are my night sky my beloved moon...Please tell me you love me."

* * *

**Poor Jack! So was Valkyrie tricked into loving him or did Annis trick her into seeing Jack as a monster? Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Springheeled Jack, Skulduggery, Black Annis or Scrannel. Jack of course gave me some rather bad dreams so he could have his well-deserved chapter. Val's POV, but you hear me, right?

* * *

I pulled to the side of the road in a flood of tears. Weeping I clutched the steering wheel. "Jack. Jack." I whispered. I shivered, remembering so many things that had happened between us. But only the good things, somehow, and I felt a warm glow starting inside me. I remembered the night he'd saved my life on the beach, the night I'd saved his at the cabin. His long recovery, our growing fondness for one another. I smiled, remembering our first night in London, remembered too the rides Jack would happily give me across the rooftops.

I could still fell how good our first kiss had been, could still remember how wonderful it had felt when he proposed. I was lost in these memories when there was a sharp rap on my window and I jumped. I looked out into the night to see Skulduggery. I got out and he held me tightly to him as a flood of tears and a broken explanation came. "Black Annis has them, Skulduggery. Jack and my baby. I'll never see either one again."

Skulduggery tilted my head up to look at me. "You're panicking, Valkyrie. Forgetting your magic. It will work now, you know. When she took the baby she opened up your powers."

"How did you know I was pregnant and about Annis?"

"When you panicked earlier tonight I knew you tried to raise your shadows to flee and couldn't. There's only one reason that happens to a woman. As for Annis, did you forget I never go back into meditation after a nightmare?" He asked gently. "I must have been lost in my thoughts the first time you left, or I taught you well, but you were careless when you came back. I knew she had to have done something to you."

He escorted me to his rental and we both got in. "I knew we'd been attacked when two couples at least were troubled. Annis or whoever cast the spell on us wanted you primed to give up the baby. You couldn't resist her later also because of enchantments. This isn't your fault, Valkyrie. She stole your child, and your man, but we'll get them both back, you'll see."

"But the baby-" I began and Skulduggery soothed me.

"Will be fine. Think, Valkyrie. She's far too old to carry her own child and needed to put him in something. She no doubt had a pouch of some sort enchanted for the purpose. Magical women use them when they can't carry to term. I thought you knew. Sorry."

We soon came to a probable lair, Skulduggery explaining that Scrannel couldn't have moved all that quickly and Annis had to be away from sunlight before sunrise. "What's our plan?" I asked, taking in the ruined castle, wondering why one Earth anyone would want one in America.

"She's most likely holding him in the dungeon. We're going in and she is giving him to us or you are going Darquesse on her. Sound like a good plan?" Skulduggery asked.

"Excellent plan." I agreed. And it was until we go into the dungeon and we felt out powers dampen as we entered a large central area lit by torchlight. A gate slammed down behind us, trapping us in. Annis looked over, rather unconcerned. Jack lay in a corner not moving. Annis followed my gaze and shrugged. "He didn't love me so I got angry. You can have him if he's still alive."

I walked to him warily. Jack's pulse was steady but he seemed groggy and confused when my touch stirred him. "Poppet?" He asked.

"Yes, Jack. I'm here." I said, helping him sit up the best I could and he drew me to him, towards the warmth I'd missed so much. Then the lips I thought I'd never feel again found mine and we were both crying happy tears. Jack rose to his feet smoothly, pulling me with him.

"We'll be havin' the ring back now, and the baby." Jack said, looking at Annis steadily and she laughed.

"Why? So you can eat it, Jack?" She asked and apparently it was the wrong thing to say. A look of utter rage crossed Jack's face. He was on her in an instant, his hardened nails raking at her, drawing blood.

"Enough! Enough fighting! Please! I love her, don't hurt her." A voice begged. I looked over to see Scrannel looking at us. Jack gave the man a look of utter pity and stopped his attack, letting a bewildered Annis retreat. "Give them the ring and the baby, Annis, and for once I'm not asking. They're in love, can't you see that?"

Annis laughed bitterly, but gave back my ring and a small pouch. "She doesn't love him."

Skulduggery answered her. "And yet she came here to get him back. She was carrying his child, she married him. I'm still not sure how it happened since they normally should have tried to kill one another, but the night they met at the cabin they didn't."

Annis perked up at this and so she got the hear the whole story, and to her credit didn't fly into a rage. As we talked I realized something. Annis had been dead and I could think of only one person to bring her back. I looked at Scrannel. "You really must be in love, to bring them both back and help her kidnap him after you lost him." I said and he nodded.

"Brought him back only knowing she had worked with him. Not that she wanted him. But I'm not a man to her, just the half breed. So I thought if she had a man who didn't love her, perhaps she'd see how much I loved her. I'm the one who used the magic on you, sorry about that."

"That's fine Scrannel, no real harm done." I said gently as he tended to Annis' wounds, murmuring words of adoration to her, his homemade armour clanking. "He's in love with you, Annis." I continued. "He brings you food, he takes care of you when you're hurt. He's not a half breed, he's special, highly gifted in magic and he showers you with it. Maybe you haven't seen enough of the world, but Scrannel's rather handsome taking after his troll mother the way he does." I said and he swelled up with pride.

Somehow, I'm not even sure how, the event was resolved without further bloodshed. Scrannel let go of the dampening effect he was using and our magic returned. I looked back at the pair as we left and smiled when I saw what had to be the first kiss Annis ever gave Scrannel.

* * *

We were soon home in time to see dawn break, Jack choosing to ignore that we had two rental cars and I had a bag packed in the backseat of mine. I sighed and apologized as we got in the house. "I'm in love with you, Jack, but Scrannel's magic-" I shrugged helplessly and he nodded and smiled at me gently.

"I understand poppet, believe me I do. It was all a bit much on you, findin' out about Sabine and all. But you're the one I want, my lovely. You're my beloved moon." He took me in his arms again, kissing me tenderly. He broke the kiss to gaze at me adoringly, then swept me off my feet and carried me up the stairs.

Jack sang to me as we nestled up together in bed and I was happy to hear my beloved husband's voice once more. I knew very well it was a high and strained voice, but it was the voice of my beloved so I though it was the most wonderful voice I'd ever heard.

Jack giggled and was cuddling me into him when a soft knock came to the bedroom door. I put on a robe and found Skulduggery. He had the pouch with him and asked us to join the rest of the family downstairs.

Weary as we were we did. Skulduggery handed me the pouch assuring me I'd know what to do. I took the pouch in one hand and pressed it gently up against my abdomen watching the tiny jelly bean sized lump dissappear and feeling my baby inside me once more. Jack came over and stroked my belly. He cooed softly to our little one. "Got you a good mother there, rescued us both, she did."

He cradled me into him carefully and we sat down on the couch to listen to what Skulduggery and Sarah had to say. "As we could all see there are more ways for mages to have children than most. Sarah and I want a child of our own." Skulduggery said, a loving arm wrapped around Sarah.

"That's wonderful, son." Jack's father, well, our father answered.

Sarah spoke up shyly. "But with me in a chair-"

I looked over at her in dismay. "That won't keep you from being a great mum, Sarah." I said and she blushed.

Skulduggery cleared his throat nervously. "The thing is, if all else fails, we were hoping the two of you might-" He trailed off helplessly and I craned my head up to look at Jack questioningly who smiled at me and nodded happily.

"As long as the missus is up for it, we'd be honoured." Jack said and they embraced in response.

Dad insisted on cooking breakfast for everyone. "Seeing as how we're all up anyhow. Valkyrie, will you give me a hand, love?" He asked and I happily agreed. He was a sweet man and I figured that is where Jack got it from.

As we cooked dad looked at me. "Gave us a fright to wake up and find you lot gone. We've got the bedroom heavily warded for privacy and such, so we missed out on all the excitement. Skulduggery explained what happened and no harm done. She had you dead to rights, she did. Never thought for a second it was anythin' but love between you two."

I blushed. "The thing is neither Jack or I can figure out how it happened."

"You gave each other a chance for once is how it happened. Jack told me about the night on the beach, that's when it all started, innit?"

"I guess so. I was in awe of him. Of course he was trying to scare me half to death, but that is just Jack being Jack." I said fondly. Jack joined us, trying to look as innocent as possible but we knew he'd been listening.

"Takes after me, he does. Nothin' wrong with impressin' the ladies." Dad teased and Jack giggled his manic giggle. I went to him and held him close.

"You were ready to fight for me, Jack, thank you. That makes three times now you've saved me. Getting to be a habit, is it?" I teased and he giggled again.

"That it is, poppet. You had a chance that night to kill, Jack, to be rid of him once and for all but you didn't take it." He paused to caress my face, minding his nails as always. "Made at least two times you were a right proper lady towards me, and it made Jack like you, it did."

"I liked you too, Jack. All the times I was asleep you could have gotten to me, but you didn't. You protected me." I said the best I could over the lump in my throat. Jack crooned and kissed me tenderly. I still was amazed we were in love, but in a good way. Jack was the most handsome of men to me and I made sure he knew it.

The day passed well enough when we could at last return to bed we were happy to do so, Jack singing to me again. I looked at him. "I haven't heard you sing like that in a long time, Jack. What made you so happy?"

"You did, Valkyrie. As many times as we fought, as many times as I tired to kill you, you still loved me enough to come get me." He said, tears in his voice.

"Hush, Jack. That's all behind us now. I'm glad we met that night at the cabin." I said sleepily as he drew me into the sheltering warmth of his embrace.

"Me too, poppet. Me too." He agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Springheeled Jack, Scrannel, Annis or Darquesse.

* * *

We awoke later, refreshed and looking forward to our time together. Jack, who seemed to follow the cycles of his beloved moon was had gotten more and more excited as the full moon approached and now as she was set to grace the sky he almost hummed with energy. I knew he longed to stare at her from hours and he could from the cabin roof, but I knew it didn't beat the city and being on rooftops.

I smiled at him fondly, stretching, not ready to leave his warmth. "I think you should make a night of it, Jack, you need to get out. It's been a while since you've been out enjoying yourself." Jack nuzzled into me in response and I could feel his terrible grin against my neck as he giggled.

"Old Jack's been thinkin' of gettin' out, love. If you don't mind I'll leave at nightfall, then. I have spotted a few nearby areas. Was even thinkin' of seein' if dad might want to go into the city with me. I know we said to avoid them and the like, but I miss the rooftops."

"Then off with you then." I said as I got up to get ready for the day. Jack grinned happily at me, that rather manic look he got every full moon that I found so attractive. I had to make myself go get a shower and dress, then passed Jack on his way in.

"Mmm, you look ravishin' you do." Jack purred, then drew me into a lingering kiss, his long arms wrapping around me protectively. When we at last parted he gave me another affectionate nuzzle before going on his way.

Downstairs I found the rest of the family up and about, getting ready for breakfast. That is was past four I thought was rather nice. I was getting used to our late hours and enjoyed our freedom. Skulduggery of course exchanged a worried glance with me, but dad caught us. "What is it? Some sort of trouble?" He asked, instantly concerned.

"It's just that if Scrannel and Annis tracked us down, others could too. I don't think we should run myself," I said, "but there is a possibility some old enemies of ours could show up." I said, joining him in making a proper English fry up for breakfast.

"Well, you're in a magical family now, love. We all got our skill sets and ways of takin' the bad guys, well, the other bad guys down." He said and giggled slightly. I smiled he was proving to be a wonderful father and he happily filled me in on their skill sets.

"I'm an Adept like Jack, only my weapon is light, throwin' it and such. I'm decent in a scuffle as well. Your mom over there is an Elemental like yourself an a good one too. But Sarah's best of all. Telekinetic, that's what she is."

"Sarah, that's amazing!" I said and she blushed. This seemed to be news to Skulduggery as well. "Then we have a very strong mix in case of attack." He said and eyed me, the eyebrow of the facade raised. I knew he wanted to see if I'd tell them the truth. True my powers were on the fritz, but I was still Darquesse.

Jack entered and we sat down to breakfast. I pondered telling them, then knew I had to, but how in a way that wouldn't alarm them? Jack gave me an opening. "Dad, I was thinkin' maybe the two of us could go into the city proper tonight, have a look about and such." Dad nodded but then looked worriedly at me.

I looked at Skulduggery who shrugged ever so slightly, leaving the choice up to me. "We'll be fine. One, most of the people here still are at full power and two, if something became a big enough threat, I'd just have to go Darquesse on it."

Jack looked up his eyes shining, nearly at a full blaze. "I knew there was somethin' special about you, poppet. Somethin' secret like. Consider me impressed." I exchanged grins with him. Dad just smiled rather proudly at me as did the rest of the family. I blinked. I'd never figured out exactly how they'd supported themselves through the centuries but figured they'd just worked for a living.

Mum seemed to read my private thoughts because she answered me. "We're all a bit outside the law. Your father there is a master forger, he made all our passports and the like. I'm a pick pocket of the magical variety, and were both excellent cat burglars." She said and dad beamed with pride.

"What do you do, Sarah?" I asked and she smiled shyly.

"I'm a hacker and I go after mages stupid enough to be doing magical business online. It isn't like they can go to a Sanctuary when such things are forbidden." She said and grinned at Skulduggery. He smiled at her and I knew what he was thinking. We'd married into the right family and now had a much broader skill set at our disposal.

Our family wasn't evil. Despite what people thought of him Jack wasn't a cannibal and he didn't eat babies. Yes, he was a homicidal maniac, but he seemed to have a talent for picking out people who deserved it. Mainly because criminals couldn't go to a Sanctuary for help, but still. I loved Jack and was terribly proud of him.

He was being an excellent protector and provider to me and our unborn child. He was a doting husband, loving to do whatever he could for me. I adored him and was happy he was getting a night out. I'd understood when we'd fallen in love that there was no changing the man. Jack needed to kill. It served some purpose for him, brought joy to his life, helped him make sense of the world. That, and when he disliked you was one of the meanest criminals I'd ever met and he'd have done it out of pure spite if for no other reason. Still I hoped the men would enjoy themselves and from the manic grin Jack flashed me I knew they would.

* * *

Jack and his father left shortly after nightfall, planning on lunch on the way, then to hit the city proper. Dad hesitated, looking at me. "Are you sure, poppet?" He asked and I nodded happily.

"As long as we don't spook ourselves out with scary movies we'll be fine." I assured him. Both men gave men terrible grins of delight and were off. Sarah and I went into the kitchen to make tea sandwiches with mum and hatched a terrible plot. We knew Skulduggery hated scary movies, and we knew the prefect one to watch with him.

As soon as we were settled in Sarah cuddled into him. "Skulduggery, I know you don't like scary movies, but I have a favourite I've always been too afraid to watch all the way through. But with you here I could." She cooed sweetly. Skulduggery, realizing holding Sarah protectively would be involved happily agreed.

He held up well at first, but as "Lake Mungo" continued to play he found more and more reasons to look away from the screen. We all did of course, since it was a terrifying film, complete with scary tonal music that frightened us all half to death. But the end all the lights in the living room were blazing, but that is half the fun of a scary film. Skulduggery switched on the late news and we were just settling down when a knock came at the front door and everyone jumped. "You're the man of the house, Skulduggery. You can go get it." I generously offered and he looked at me.

"Ladies first, by all means, Valkyrie. You can go get it." He countered. Mum sighed and got up to answer the door. I followed a bit behind, keeping to the shadows of the hallway. I could hear the cultured English accent of our speaker as Mum barred him access. I got closer and saw who it was and stopped dead. Jack the Ripper.

Not the historical figure, but an Adept who had an eerily similar background. He was said to have an endless hatred for women and him being there did not bode well for us. Still he did dress every bit the gentleman with opera clothes in a style that went back over a century complete with a long flowing cape and silken top hat.

He carried a medical bag, no doubt filled with his favoured blades and a walking stick I knew he'd use as a melee weapon if given a chance. He tried a charming smile on mum and spoke. "You've become a dear sister to me, Violet. I'd never dream of harming you or Sarah. Let me in then?" He asked and she hesitated. Clearly she loved him like a brother but she had us girls and herself to worry about. The man carried an air of menace about him.

I tried to draw my shadow and failed. I cursed myself for not getting the ubiquitous pump-action shotgun, axe, or other handy weapon cabins always seemed to have in movies. I walked out of the shadows to where he could see me. "Hello." I said politely.

"And a most felicitous evening to you, my dear. You must be my dear Jack's wife. He never said how beautiful you were." He said doffing his top hat politely. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am-" But he never got the chance, Skulduggery interrupted him.

"We know who you are, Jack. And I'll be thanking you to leave my partner alone if you please." He growled dangerously, drawing his revolver and cocking back the hammer.

"She is like a niece to me already, Detective. She is also clearly with child and I am a doctor. You need me. I mean no harm." There was a tense standoff but at last Skulduggery holstered his gun and Jack the Ripper entered. He treated me to a smile. "You may call me Uncle, my dear child. I'm quite harmless to the women of this family, despite the stories you might have been told to the contrary. The only woman I slew was shaming her husband with her paramour."

"Good on you then." I said and meant it and he smiled again. Jack retired to a bedroom with Skulduggery and Sarah and Mum looked at me worriedly. "He's OK." I sad. "I'm usually able as Darquesse to sense things and I sense no danger from him."

Skulduggery joined us after a bit. "As dangerous as that man can be you women will be fine. He used to be a brilliant doctor, Valkyrie, he gentlest of all men. Then his wife not only betrated him but she- She-" He stopped too upset to go on.

"She said she didn't want any child of mine, so she had it 'taken care of' out of pure spite and I went insane shortly after." Uncle Jack said from the doorway, he was looking at me steadily, but the gaze wasn't a hostile one. I knew how deadly the man was and how rather unstable but I knew he'd had his heart broken too.

Determined not to show him and fear I went and cuddled into my uncle, just as I had with another uncle once. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I'm very sorry that happened to you. Please tell me you're staying a while, Jack will be so happy to see you." I said and he patted me slightly.

"Thank you, my dear. I will. You're pregnant and clearly in no position to seek medical treatment. I'll stay, do what I can for you. Jack wouldn't have married you if he didn't trust you, and Jack doesn't give his trust easily so I know you're a good woman. Plus I can sense these things." He said with the slightest hint of a smile. I returned the smile, hoping Jack would arrive home soon.

* * *

I was up in bed, hoping nothing bad had happened to Jack, but telling myself both he and his father had mobiles and knew to ring us when I heard a scratching sound at the window. I looked over to see a rather chuffed Jack perched outside the window the way he used to in London and went to let him in. "Your uncle's here, sweetheart." I said after greeting him with a kiss and Jack broke into a delighted grin. "He's staying until the baby is born and we're getting along famously. I like him."

Jack smiled, then looked at me. "Well, climb on then." He said offering me his back and I did willingly. Somehow he managed to snake out the window then made the roof in one smooth leap. A sack of take away awaited us, earning Jack another kiss.

"Jack, you're a wonderful husband and a good provider and I mean that." I said as we settled down on the roof. He smiled shyly at me. Jack was a total sweetheart with me, still shy and I liked that about him. He didn't take me for granted and I liked that even better.

We ate our dinner and talked quietly but mostly we gazed up at the full moon far above us. "That's a beautiful sight, it is, but not as beautiful as you, poppet." Jack murmured, takin me into his arms and kissing me in a way that made giving him a night on the town more that worth it.

"Thought I recognized a bloke in the city. Don't think he spotted me, though." Jack said and I felt myself grow cold. More than likely he had been spotted and was lying as he always did where in trouble.

"Who?" I asked and he winced slightly then looked at me.

"Well maybe he did recognize me on account of me goin' after him an' all. But I couldn't help it, poppet! He said how he's all single and was thinkin' of lookin' you up and the like."

"Who, Jack?" I asked and he took something out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me. A paor of broken sunglasses. I sighed, wondering how long it would take _him_ to show up.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Jack, Valkyrie, Skulduggery or Billy-Ray. Note: If you read this story the first time, yes, I'm making a few changes here and there.

* * *

Jack was holding me in his arms, trying to get me to believe his apology when I felt something shift inside me. I felt the outside world fade away as I concentrated on the baby. It had been fine until now, growing without complaint, being as normal as any baby until now. Now it needed me to make a choice and it was calling my attention to it somehow, pleading for life, for the support it needed and I knew what I had to do.

I didn't stop to think that it was odd that I felt this happening that I could communicate with the baby somehow. All women claimed it happened. Of course most women didn't claim that the baby made them shift species to accommodate it either. But Jack had been right about one thing, he wasn't human and if the baby was to survive I had to give up my humanity.

It didn't hurt but I felt distinctly odd as the change took place. I felt my nails grow longer and my body adapting in small ways. Jack was an Adept but he wasn't human, but then none of the family was. As my vision cleared I realized we were in the living room and from the way mum was staring at me I knew it had happened to her too with Jack's father. "So it happened, Val. I wondered when it would. But we still love you all the same and you and Jack can get the same history such as it is together. He was never told. He didn't know." She said and I nodded.

"What history? What's wrong with, Valkyrie?" Jack asked and I stroked his hair softly. Dad watched me and nodded.

"When I saw him as clean as a cat I knew you were the one. Jack, Valkyrie, we are not what you'd call fully human. The truth is we don't know what we are." Jack looked bewildered as dad continued and I didn't blame him. "There's mostly been males born into our kind and havin' a girl like you sister was exceedingly rare. We get females when we choose our mates and they make a choice to have our children. Then they change, become like us. Only they tend to be a lot nicer to look at." He said smiling at mum and she blushed.

Mum smiled. "All we know is that the menfolk always go about lookin' a sight until they find their true mate. From that point on, clean as a cat, they are. When we saw Jack we knew you were the right one." Jack blushed mightily and I nuzzled him. I remembered dimly telling him the night in the cabin where his bath was and I knew he'd chosen me, even then.

Our Uncle spoke next. "I'm the freak of the family, Jack. I never grew the nails, never got the leaping abilities. But my beloved wife, she would have had a son, much like you-" He broke off and I went to him.

"Uncle, its all right. She clearly wasn't the one for you. Jack didn't pick me at first. I'm sure you'll find her. She'll love you just as much as I love Jack and mum loves dad and Sarah loves Skulduggery." He nodded and squeezed my hand.

I accompanied Jack back upstairs wondering if I looked all that different. As far as I could tell in the mirror I looked fine. But I was no longer human and I could never change back. I sighed and Jack whined, coming over to nuzzle me in silent entreaty. "You ain't- You ain't regrettin' your decision are you poppet?" He asked fearfully and I turned to him, taking him in my arms. I realized then that Jack was scared of ending up like his uncle, mateless and childless. I stroked his handsome face tenderly and he whined again, clearly frightened. He couldn't fight his way out of this, he ha to trust me and I knew that, by and large, Jack did not trust people.

"Jack, it's all right." I said, kissing him softly and walking him backwards towards the bed. But he still had that wild-eyed lost look on his face and he whimpered as I pushed him down gently, not breaking the kiss, and crawling in after him. I gave myself over to stroking his hair and holding his head gently.

I felt the love I had for him intensify and I was working at getting Jack out of his clothes when I heard a thump on the roof and remembered our leftovers were up there. "Hold on a sec, I'll be right back." I said but Jack insisted on going up himself

I waited for him to come down and heard nothing. That made me uneasy and I edged towards the window. I knew better than to call to Jack. If he's met with trouble I'd have heard scuffling, unless of course he couldn't move. Although it frightened me I realized I had to try out my new body now and not later. I eased out the window and tensed my muscles, waiting to spring, trying to judge if there was anything up there waiting for me.

I leapt up smoothly, finding the leftovers where we left them. There was no blood, no sign of a struggle, it was as if Jack had just vanished.

* * *

This time I went straight to our family. Skulduggery and I scoured for clues and magic but found nothing. We tracked down Black Annis but she was too busy sparking with Scrannel to have abducted Jack. Back in the car Skulduggery looked at me. "You have that 'I married the wrong man' look on your face again. Are you regretting this, Valkyrie? You could change back at any time, it would destroy the child of course but- I hate seeing you unhappy."

"You knew all this time and didn't tell me, didn't you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, Sarah told me. He wouldn't have just run away. He loves you Valkyrie."

"I know and most of the time I love him too . But then-" I sighed and sat back. "I miss Ireland. Being out in the middle of nowhere with Jack's family-"

"_Our_ family. Jack can't help his looks, Valkyrie. Or how quickly he's aged. If it is any consolation I don't think he has long. You can start over then if you like."

"Don't say that! I love him, all right? I'm just not dealing well with this." I gestured with my hands. Although my nails looked normal they were razor-sharp and long. I was terrified. Was I a monster now too? Would I loose my magic forever and age as quickly as Jack? Annis had said she'd chosen well. Had our falling in love just been a spell on Scrannel's part?

* * *

We had no further leads and with no Sanctuary all I could do was go up to bed. I lay there wide awake wondering if Jack hadn't simply run away. Maybe he saw our marriage as a mistake. Maybe he didn't want to be married and just ran away. I went back to the rooftop and collected or leftovers and took them inside to the fridge.

I hated myself for the feeling of relief but if Jack had chosen to run away he'd made the decision for me. I heard a movement behind me and dad stood there. I collapsed in his arms in a flood of tears. "I think I'm going crazy, dad. What's wrong with me?" I asked and he prattled and soothed me. Mum appeared and she too held me, the tears wouldn't stop coming and I was ashamed, yet I was heartbroken too.

"You're pregnant, love. This is normal, it is. You're missin' the man of your dreams. Sure it is confusin' and I know you're wonderin' how you married somethin' so old and ugly." She soothed gently and I pulled back in shock. "Happens to us all, dear. Men like Jack look old until they find their chose mates, he'll be a handsome young man for you, soon enough. If I know Jack he took off to deal with this."

I nodded and she continued. "We should have told you before you married, but I could see he'd chosen you and he is our son. Our son! Even if we are monsters, we still love our family." She said tears in her eyes and I hugged her tightly.

"First one to call my mum a monster I'm punching in the face. We might be human for all you know, mum. We're just different. I'm just scared I've lost my magic, that I'll age faster. That we'll all be trapped out here until we become little better than-"

"Cannibals?" Dad asked amused. "We ain't human poppet and if you're cryin' over anything that would be it. Jack and his uncle are the one's that eat people. Most of our kind don't. But then humans eat humans, don't they?"

I nodded and he hugged me again. "You're his mate now, love. You go and find him. It's in you. I'll see to the leftovers and make us all something nice. Ah, don't look in the woodshed though. Jack stored another kind of leftovers in there. He's nervous it would upset the family."

"I'm nervous he's going to drop over dead from food poisoning. If it doesn't bother anyone else I saw a deep freeze in the basement. Our luck the police will show up, but I don't want Jack ill, either."

"Consider it taken care of then. Off with you. Find the man you love." I kissed them both and was off, running easily through the forest. Luckily my feet were tougher now and it didn't pain me to run barefoot. I was homing in on Jack, not calling out.

I found the tree he'd holed himself in and crawled straight up like in my dreams. Jack was perched in the high branches, huddled in utter misery. I climbed carefully out beside him then tucked myself into his body. Jack gasped but held me to him. "I'm in love with you, Jack. Mum never told you but what I'm going through is normal. And you aren't old. Men like you just look older until you've chosen a mate." He nuzzled into my neck, nipping playfully and I laughed.

"You sure poppet, you ain't foolin' old Jack?" He asked, his eyes bright with hope.

"I'm sure." I said softly. "I'm also sure that Billy-Ray is being put into our deep freeze by now. I don't mind anything you eat Jack, but I don't want you dropping dead of food poisoning, OK?" He nodded happily.

"You don't mind them, poppet?"

"The man hated me, Jack. You go ahead and eat all of that nasty creature that you desire." Jack giggled.

"Climb aboard then." He offered and I clambered aboard. Jack waited patiently for me to secure myself then leapt off the branch into empty space. I gasped and we plummeted towards the ground, but Jack adjusted himself, catching onto the trunk much farther down then reaching the ground in a series of leaps.

Then he was loping through the forest, singing to me, as he jumped from tree to tree, most of the leaps horizontal. I knew now to what extent he was a monster, I knew why Black Annis had made the remark she did about eating the baby but I didn't really care. Jack loved me and it didn't matter to me that he'd always be the way he was. We arrived home and he swung me easily forwards and set me tenderly on the ground, mindful of his nails as always. I smiled and kissed him and Jack rewarded me with a grin of utter lunacy. I smiled and followed him insde, happy to be home once more.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Worst pairing ever, but I took pity on Jack and had to end the story on a positive note. I'm not quite sure why Landy changed his appearance so much over time, but there you go.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Springheeled Jack, Cleavers, Black Annis, Sabine or Darquesse.

* * *

I was exhausted but happy. Our uncle had tended to me gently and our son was with us at last. He squirmed softly in my arms then opened his eyes to look at me for the first time. They were golden and almost seemed to glow as they looked deep into mine, seeking love and comfort. We bonded in that moment, mother and son and I vowed no one would ever hurt my child, ever.

Jack was allowed in to see us at last and he took his hat off as he approached. Jack kissed me softly then looked at our son. "He's beautiful isn't he, poppet? Just look at those eyes. He'll have a mate of his own one day, a true love, you'll see." He said, picking our son up tenderly. "Hello, young Jack. Welcome to the world. You got the best mum ever, you have. And I've the best wife ever." Jack returned him to my arms and came to sit on the edge of the bed to gaze at us both adoringly.

Mum and Sarah had helped make the bedroom presentable after the birth and now our family streamed in, anxious to see our son. The baby was exclaimed over, then tenderly laid in a bassinet. Jack looked at me tenderly. He clearly wanted to stay by my side but our uncle was urging him to let me rest. But I couldn't rest knowing Jack was lonely. "Please uncle, I love Jack, I'll sleep better with him here. Please?" I begged and he sighed and nodded.

I imagined as they all left that it was hard on him seeing a woman in the family willingly deliver a child when his own wife and chosen mate had rejected him, but he'd been nothing but a good doctor during the delivery, keeping me supplied with leaves for the pain. Jack cuddled into me and soon my weariness overtook me and I fell asleep in his sheltering arms.

I woke up and Jack was still with me. He showered me with kisses, giggling happily. "The baby Jack's with the family poppet. You're to have two weeks bed rest to heal up. It was a hard birth. We almost lost you, uncle said." Jack shivered and tears misted both our eyes. The only thing either of us feared was being separated. He made his soft keening sound then kissed me, being even more gentle than usual.

I was glad for his tenderness. Even with the leaves I felt like I'd been beaten with a hammer. The door opened and mum came in carrying a tray. "Can you sit up, love? Your uncle wants some good broth in you. Beef marrow this is. Will fix you right up." Jack helped me up kissing me again tenderly, then insisted on feeding me as I was really too weary to do it myself. I accepted him tender care, thanking God for having give me such a good man.

There were pieces of bread as well and Jack soaked these then fed me tenderly. "I love you, Jack. You're a wonderful husband. Thank you. For our son, and for this. Taking care of me like this. I don't deserve a man as good as you." Jack shook his head, crooning and singing as he continued to feed me. When I was finished he helped me lay back down and laid down beside me, refusing to leave my side. I smiled at him and took his hand just before sleep claimed me again.

I awoke and it was dinner time. I felt better and of course found Jack seated beside me, our son slumbering in his arms. Jack didn't seem to realize I was up and I watched him speak to young Jack as our baby was now called. "Your mother is somethin', she is. Marryin' somethin' as ugly as me." Tears started to stream down his face. "Hideous, I am. And God didn't do you no favors, makin' you look like me."

"Jack!" I scolded and he looked over at me, bewildered. "You are my handsome Jack, my chosen mate, my beloved husband. And our baby is the most beautiful baby in the world." I looked at our son. "Your daddy is just going into shock and saying strange things right now, just ignore him." I said as Jack put him in my arms.

Mum and Sarah had seen to it he got formula and he looked well fed. I was scared my milk wouldn't be good enough, since I'd changed and not been born the way Jack was, but I knew eventually my baby would need my milk at least once. He cooed at me and reached for me, nuzzling in and I realized he was hungry. I let him drink then and he gazed up at me adoringly then fell to sleep curled in a tight little ball as Jack often had on the rooftops when he slept under his beloved moon.

* * *

It turned out we had babysitters when my visits with my son were through, and I didn't mind as tired as was. Although I was feeling better Jack had fed me my dinner as well, making pleased sounds and I realized we'd never fed one another before. Truth was I'd been afraid to loose a finger to those razor sharp teeth, but Jack accepted a tender bit of roast beef, his expression blissful. "Nobody's fed me before, poppet. But it's a bit of a sweetheart thing and Jack had no sweethearts before you. Never so much as kissed a girl." He blushed and looked at me shyly from under his top hat.

Jack loved the battered old thing and even wore it indoors at times, but it was part of his outfit of tails. He was a gentleman so far as he knew how to be, and he always had some compliment to pay me or now, a steady stream of trinkets he brought in from the woods for me so I'd get better faster. I smiled at Jack, his need to help me get better melting my heart. He'd brought enough gifts to fill a basket and it was comforting to be able to smell a bit of the woods so close by and to touch the pine cones and know we'd be walking in the lovely moonlit forest soon.

I looked at Jack, coming back to the present. "Well, we're sweethearts now Jack and if I remember correctly, we are supposed to kiss, aren't we?" Jack nodded and grinned happily, taking me into his arms, careful not to hurt me, then he was pressing his sweet lips to mine and the warmth of his body was as delicious as it always was. Jack trembled slightly as his hands started to roam and I realized he was afraid to hurt me.

"Jack, it's all right. I feel much better, and I need you in my arms right now." I soothed when he pulled back, his eyes wild and frightened. He nodded and let me pull him close again, his lips even more gentle if it were possible as they met mine. I stroked his shaggy black hair, touched his handsome face tenderly as we continued to kiss, gently, reverently. It still made no sense that we were in love and maybe that's why we never took one another for granted.

Jack tucked me into him, murmuring softly to me. He started to sing softly, a soothing lullaby that soon had me drowsy. I smiled when Jack yawned sleepily himself and we fell into a deep restorative sleep in each other's arms.

When we awoke the next morning I could sit up and feed myself easily, but our uncle forbid anything more strenuous that a shower. He had Jack give us a moment alone to examine me and looked at me. "You very nearly died, Valkyrie. I think you _did_ die, only being Darquesse you came back to us. No doubt you'll be angry, but your body saw to it that there will be no babies ever again. Treasure your son." He said, taking my hand in his and squeezing it gently. "And before you ask, six weeks before you two can make love again. Jack already knows of course. So long as you two can listen he can stay." I nodded and smiled tiredly. Six weeks it would be and I'd most likely sleep through most of them.

* * *

Young Jack was a happy baby and as I was up and about after two weeks. I got to watch the family, Skulduggery included, fuss over him. Skulduggery's features softened as he held the baby and he smiled over at me proudly. "He's a fine son, Valkyrie. Very handsome, like his father." He said and Jack puffed up proudly. Jack was handsome to all of us, and he was slowly learning that.

Skulduggery handed Jack over to Sarah who looked at her nephew proudly. "Hey there, young Jack. You're going to be spoiled, having a mum like yours. She fought like a lioness to have you." She and mum smiled proudly at me and I only hoped Sarah would have her own child some day.

We had a wonderful pot roast for supper that night then all sat around the fire reading and relaxing. Jack was cuddled into me, holding our son in the crook of one arm. He was tender with our baby. Always mindful of his nails and sweetly attentive although I knew he worried he'd frighten the baby. "You make a wonderful father, Jack. Just think of it, when he's old enough you'll teach him like your father taught you." Jack smiled proudly and nodded.

"And you'll be as strong as anything by then, and by your Jack's side. Sorry." He said, wiping away sudden tears with the back of his hand.

"Jack, son what is it?" His father asked and Jack shook his head. I sighed, the family had a right to know.

"It's about when we used to fight, isn't it?" I asked and he nodded sadly.

"What if we go back to it, poppet? What if we wake up one day and we hate each other again? I couldn't bear it, loosin' my beloved mate and wife that way. Your my lovely, you are, my beloved moon." The family stared at us and I realized we hadn't thought to lower our voices. I sighed and turned to them and explained how near a thing it had been and on how many occasions Jack had tried to kill me or I'd nearly killed him.

They were all silent and Mum spoke up at last. "We knew the two of you had fought, but never that often or with such hatred in your hearts." We both started to protest but fell silent. "We all knew you'd fought, but honestly not to that degree. Oh, Jack." She said sadly. She looked at me, tears glimmering in her eyes and asked for the exact story of the cabin we'd met at and we both told her everything.

Mum fell silent for a long time after and Jack and I exchanged worried glances. "We are meant to be, aren't we, mum?" I begged. "Please tell me we're meant to be. I love Jack right now more that I ever have. Please. What aren't you telling us?"

Jack made his frightening keening sound and settled into miserable whimpering. It would be too much for both of us to bear if we were a mistake. But our uncle had chosen poorly, hadn't he? "Mum? Please?" Jack begged. "What aren't you telling us?" She just shook her head sadly and wouldn't answer. Dad looked as frightened as we both did.

"Sweetheart, what aren't you tellin' us? What do you know about those two the rest of us don't?" He asked worriedly and she told him everything, told us all everything with one look.

She had tears in her eyes as she looked at me. "Sweetheart, you and Jack, well you've both always been unsure, haven't you? We've seen this before. With Jack's uncle. Only you had the child because you have a kind heart. You stayed because you have a kind heart, but there's been a dreadful mistake. You aren't meant to be his mate. Sabine was." She said and I felt like I'd been hit with a sledgehammer.

It was my worst nightmare come true. Sabine was dead and she still won, didn't she? I sighed and knew what I had to do. I willed my darkness over me and shadow-walked finding Black Annis and Scrannel easily. When I told them what I wanted they both gasped in pity, but Scrannel agreed to try. Black Annis, no longer seeing me as the enemy and truly happy with Scrannel looked at me in tender pity. "Had his pup and everything, I'll be. I'm sorry, for what its worth. Maybe if I hadn't interfered?"

I shook my head sadly. "Jack belongs with his true chosen mate, Annis. We know that. Lord, he isn't even human, not in the way most people are. I don't know if Sabine will ever love him, but he had a right to try and be truly happy. I always thought I sensed something missing. Even with the baby, even being lovers. I knew it wouldn't last that we'd go back to being enemies." I said dully.

Scrannel gave me an awkward hug. "I'll bring her back then, just like I did for Annis and Jack. It doesn't matter how much time has passed or where she is. But are you certain? You'll never have Jack again once he sees her alive again." I nodded then shifted back reclaiming my humanity, reclaiming being Darquesse just that easily because I was Darquesse and I had no one like me in the Universe.

Scrannel closed his eyes and concentrated, then opened them and smiled sadly at me. "She's back. We'll take her to Jack. She'll see him differently now, I think. But where will you go, being hunted like you are?"

"I'm returning to Ireland, Scrannel. If they want to kill me, so be it. I'm too tired to run anymore, and I've got no reason to live. I may have been a mistake for Jack, but he was never one for me. I loved him but I took so much from him he can never give Sabine. She should have been the one he courted and loved, not me. He should have been found be her that night at the cabin, not me. He- He settled for me and that is all there is to it." I said, then shadow-walked and was in Ireland.

It took too much out of me, so I started to heal myself, then shrugged. Dying of exhaustion was more likely a kinder fate than what the Sanctuary had in store for me. I felt coldness enter my body and I slipped into darkness as the first van of Cleavers arrived.

* * *

**So did not see that ending coming.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Jack, Valkyrie, Sabine, Skulduggery, Tanith or Ghastly.

* * *

I came to in degrees, keeping my eyes closed. I was pretty sure I was dead. But byreading the air currents around me there were people around me, even one above me which didn't make much sense. I kept my eyes closed, my breathing even. I seemed to be in a bed in a small room. The people seemed to be talking quietly, keeping vigil. I was dimly aware of something small and warm pressed up against me. There was also the distinctive smell of fish and chips. Apparently when people died they ended up in England.

I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing a pair of well-formed feet curled into the headboard of my bed. The sharp nails seemed to dig into the surface and the legs the feet were attached to jutted out above me. "Jack?" I asked, my voice barely about a croak and instantly he'd flipped himself down to land holding the railings of the bed, and hung above me, grinning manically. His lips found mine gently, then he pulled back to perch on one rail, grinning at me.

"Missed you, poppet. Knew smellin' something you liked would have you up quick. And havin' your family here, of course." He nodded at the rest of the room and I felt like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. Skulduggery and Ghastly leaned against one wall, Tanith crouched on the wall beside Ghastly and Sarah sat at Skulduggery's side. Dad and mum had the chairs and uncle was peering at me closely. The warm bundle cooed and I realized my son had been brought to see me.

I looked down at him and smiled. "How'd you get here, little one?" I asked caressing his face.

"Jack went into mourning the instant you left, Valkyrie." Skulduggery said. "We tracked you down to the Sanctuary and before you get excited nobody in this room is wanted for anything. And even if we were, we wouldn't have stayed away."

"But Sabine?" I asked and it was Jack who answered.

"She isn't my beloved moon, love and she never will be. You are. You are my chosen mate. I got a look in the Sanctuary library, far as they'd let me. You couldn't have had my child if you weren't the right one."

"Oh." I said. "Then we have a species?" I asked. He nodded and came down onto the bed his eyes seeking permission.

"Human, offshoot of course." He said, nuzzling into my neck. "I'm quite handsome, so far as the males of the line go, at any rate. Our family is the last of us. I couldn't be without you, poppet, even if you were the wrong one. Wouldn't even look at Sabine when they brought her."

"He wouldn't." Skulduggery agreed. "The man was putting professional mourners to shame. According to the book Jack found he wouldn't have realized you were a potential mate until you hit maturity. And also of course, he had to hit maturity as well. He was barely mature at the time he met Sabine." I ignored the loaded sarcasm.

"Aw, Jack, sweetheart." I said ruffling his shaggy hair and he giggled, nuzzling into me. "Then I am your chosen one. It was very brave of you to come here." I said gently and we both knew what I meant. Jack was seen as such an oddity some people wanted him kept in a zoo. Tanith had I think, and I looked over at her sharply. She smiled an apology at me then looked away. After a while my family had me up and Jack was feeding me. He stayed near me possessively, lingering after everyone else had left.

At last he laid down for the night on the floor, there being no other beds for him. I looked at him in pity, remembering my own days on the floor in another hospital with a jacket under my head. It was a terrible way to keep a vigil. "Jack, sweetheart, come on." I said and patted the bed. He looked up and joined me.

I cradled him into me. "You'll be well enough to go home soon, poppet." He said gently. "That is, if you want to come home. I didn't want to ask you in front of the others, but do you love me? Was mum right? Is there somethin' missin' for you?"

"Is there for you?" I countered and we were both silent for a long time. At last I answered him. "What is it I don't give you, Jack? How am I not good enough?"

"I was goin' to ask you the same thing, poppet." He said, tears in his voice and he wrapped his arms around me tightly and we both wept. How could we be so in love and feel like something was missing?

* * *

"I feel like I'm cursed." I said dully to Skulduggery as he helped me into the Bentley. The rest of the family was in a hotel somewhere and he was driving me to Gordon's mansion.

"You're not cursed, Valkyrie. Just spoiled. I blame myself. You want to be with a man the world admires, that's why we were such good partners. But had I been despised and an outcast like Jack? You wouldn't have even looked at me. And don't you dare compare my enemies to how the world at large treats Jack, it isn't fair and it isn't right. How many people do you think would support Sarah being with me? I'm a skeleton, Valkyrie, but she accepts it, she loves me for it. Can you say the same thing about Jack?" He sounded angry and I was surprised. I'd always thought he'd disliked Jack, and I realized he was right. I did judge Jack on how others saw him.

"What can I do?" I asked and he sighed.

"You do know I'm not always going to be here, right? You have to decide on your own. I'm going to give you some advice, and I swear that if it ever leaves the Bentley I will shoot you. Follow your heart." I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop my sudden laughter and Skulduggery glared at me. "Last time I give you advice." He growled.

"Sorry. And you're right, I am spoiled. I am superficial. Some days I look at Jack and I'm in love with him so much it hurts. And then I start thinking of how- Oh my God, I start thinking of how unpopular he is. I sound like the mean girls in high school. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing you can't change. Jack worships you, Valkyrie. But he feels you holding back. If you want him and your baby I'd go inside and get them if I were you." He said pulling up in front of the mansion.

"What?" I said stupidly and he sighed.

"We're home now, no need to flee Ireland. Sarah and I will have my old home your parents left for parts unknown and Jack? He's in there, waiting for you to come home."

"How do I make up to him for how I've treated him?" I asked.

"You don't. You move forward. You learn from your mistakes. You know your flaws now and I wish I could help you overcome them, but frankly I don't have any." He said smugly and I hugged him tightly before getting out.

"I'll miss my best friend."

"And your best friend misses his wife. For God's sake woman, go get your husband." Skulduggery said gruffly and I left the Bentley, ready to face my new life and family.

* * *

**Much better, I think. I had wanted to change this, but I think Valkyries flaws make her more human. We all know she loves good-looking men and yes, she really did love Jack. But she has that flaw of superficiality that could end a relationship with just about anyone. Hope you liked it! **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Jack or Valkyrie.

* * *

I hadn't even closed the door to the mansion when Jack was bundling me into a tight embrace and covering my face with happy kisses. He knew, somehow he just knew that I needed him, that I'd chosen him and not the world. I considered my options even as the comforting warmth of his body drew me in. I had to shift back, for him, for the baby. For although as Darquesse I could have mimicked everything about my new form I new it wasn't the same to Jack or the baby.

I had to grow up, I realized. And stop being a spoiled brat. I loved Jack more than anything and I had to let go of what other people would think of me being with him once and for all. I let the change come and he gripped me tighter still, though mindful of his tremendous strength. "I love you, Jack. I'm so sorry for the terrible wife I've been." Jack cut off any further apology with a searing kiss that left me breathless and somehow his top hat got knocked to the floor.

I ran my fingers through his wild, black hair, not wanting to let go, ever. At last we did part and he rested his forehead against mine, his eyes closed. He shivered and if he expected me to retreat again and I touched his face. "Jack, I do love you, I adore you. I haven't been a good wife, and don't you dare protest, but I'll be better if you'll have me, I swear I will." He made his high, whining sound he made when he was afraid and I bundled him into me tightly.

"You mean it poppet? I can trust you? I know I'm ugly-" I touched his face, the face that to me was handsome and perfect and my heart melted for my husband. How could I have been so cruel to him? So stupidly superficial and blind to what a handsome man he really was?

"I do. God Jack, I know you don't have a reason to trust me, but I swear I love you. I'm sorry I've treated you the way I've had, for holding back. I'm petty, Jack. I'm vain, but I can change. I will, for you, for our baby. Speaking of which, where is he?" I asked and he led me without a word to the living room where our little one was bundled up in front of the fireplace. I took him up and he clung to me, nuzzling in deeply.

Jack held us both on the sofa and I realized how arrogant I'd been. He was the wronged party, he would decide if he stayed. At last he laughed and I looked at him in surprise. "We've had some rough times, haven't we, poppet? But we'll both do better, I'll tell you that right now. " He held up a hand to cut off my protest. "In that book it said I'd be naturally repulsive to you at times, it can't be helped. Think it was meant to keep the species from crossin'." He cuddled me in and I couldn't believe the generous man I'd married or how large and forgiving his heart was.

"I was being a spoiled brat, Jack, and you know it. But you've always been too sweet-natured for your own good." I said and he laughed. "I meant with me." I said and he giggled that high-pitched giggle he had. "Time for a hunt?" He shook his head happily.

"Naw, just strikes me as funny, it does. And you were a brat, but I don't mind much. So long as you're nicer from now on. I need you here with me, Valkyrie. All the time, not just sometimes. All right?" I nodded and snuggled into him, content.

* * *

And I kept my word to Jack. We debated as a family if we should move back to America, but Jack was now free to return to London and one look into those pleading eyes and I and the rest of the family joined him. We found a decent enough place, and settled into a routine. I knew to let Jack go with our father when he needed to, and the baby was growing by leaps and bounds.

Jack was an affectionate, indulgent father to our young Jack, watching over him with fatherly pride. He'd look at me every so often and I knew he was relaxing, letting go of the past and truly trusting me, and I was realizing just how lucky I'd been. "How is my handsome Jack today?" I'd croon to him and he'd duck his head and grin that manic grin, blushing furiously.

* * *

Jack kept bringing home lunch or dinner from his travels, and we were sitting down one day when I noticed his quiet mood. "What's the matter?" I asked, taking his hand in mine and he looked at our hands for the longest time.

"Nothin', poppet. I just- Why don't we go out together more often?" He asked and I looked at him, surprised. Jack hated being at ground level with people, he hated even going out in daylight if it could be helped. But he was changing now, and he was looking at me pleadingly, seeking assurance that I'd meant what I said.

"I honestly thought you liked the alone time, Jack. And with the baby I've just been staying at home more often. But we'll go out as often as you like, it would do him good to see the sights." I said, and Jack grinned, clearly pleased.

"Cor! I knew I only had to ask. I need to be more forward with you. Wait, I didn't mean that how it sounded." I smiled gently and he relaxed. Jack was mindful of his words lately and seemingly unhappy with his thick accent. I found it charming though it was true a lot of people didn't. But I didn't care what they though, not anymore.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"Relax. I didn't marry you so you'd change yourself completely. There's nothing wrong with the way you speak."

"But it isn't the Queen's English, is it?"

"And being Irish, I just _adore_ the queen." I said dryly and he giggled.

"Sorry, poppet. I forgot, honestly, I did. I just want to not sound so horrid when I speak, is all. I imagine I put people off." I imagined it was his homicidal nature and tendency to kill people for fun that put people off, but I patted his hand.

"Do you mind my accent, Jack?" I asked, putting on the thick accent I loved using on gullible tourists and he giggled. I laughed with him. "Honestly, Jack, you sound sweet. Tourists hear me and start asking if Kerry Gold cheese is really that wonderful. Stupid Americans." At that we both laughed.

Life was becoming richer for us and a day or so after found us racing along the rooftops, back and forth, ruling the night. That, after all was what Jack had meant. I'd left the baby with our parents, pointing out to Jack that he couldn't survive a fall like we could. And as it was, Jack was delighting in teaching me. "That's it, tuck in more, good!" He praised as I landed.

I was nowhere near as skilled as he was and the power felt strange. But we could leap and twist through the air like cats, as if gravity had no meaning for us. It made for a fighting style that was entirely different, and Jack was a lot smoother than I was, but he assured me my skills would grow in time. "Enough for tonight I think, poppet." He said patting the roof beside him and I settled in.

"You do know I'll be goin' off on a hunt soon." He said quietly, looking up at the moon.

"I know that, Jack. I trust you to come home after, you always have before. What's worrying you?" He shrugged, then turned to me.

"I miss you when I'm out, poppet." He said miserable, and I cuddled into him. "I know you ain't no killer, but you could admire me." So that what was bothering him. It was true I'd never seen him kill before, except for the vampire, and I knew Sabine had. I also knew only a fool would refuse him.

"Where and when?" I asked with a smile and Jack only smiled in returned, the lunacy the full moon brought on shining in his eyes.

* * *

Jack, it turned out, felt he was one of the good guys, so far as his choice of prey went. "Real rotters they are." He growled. "I'm doin' the world a service, me." I nodded in silent agreement. He was. We prowled the rooftops silently, our keener hearing and vision making it easy to isolate Jack's prey. I watched from the roof as he jumped down into the darkened alley.

As the man turned, knife in hand and caught Jack by surprise I heard a sharp howl, and I was off the roof with a snarl. I hit the man full-force, knocking him back, still snarling. I heard a deep growl beside me as Jack joined me. "Get back, poppet. He's mine, he is." Then he was on him again and Jack showed no mercy, raking with his hardened nails, biting, rending the man apart while he was still alive.

Jack looked wild, feral. I'd never seen him like this. Covered in blood and with a look in his eyes that let me know and rational part of him was gone. He turned to look at me when the man was dead, blood dripping from his mouth, snarling, panting, his eyes wild. "Go home, Valkyrie, you ain't goin' to like the next part."

"I'll go back to the roof, but no farther. You're vulnerable now." And he was, Jack was spent and wounded. I kept watch while he ate, doing my best to ignore the crunching of bones. We'd been sent a copy of the book and while Jack eating humans wasn't really cannibalism since we weren't really human, I had no desire to join him. At last he alit lightly by my side, having hid the body and I figured it was just as well I didn't know where. We traveled slower going home, Jack having feasted so much that he was slow and I knew that was dangerous.

But he seemed to be regaining control of himself and by the time he'd patted his back so I'd get on he was the Jack he usually was. "If you hadn't been there tonight poppet, old Jack wouldn't be comin' home, he wouldn't. Don't know how he heard me."

"Should you be carrying me, Jack? You're injured." I said and slid back off as he walked. As it was he was moving far too slow to leap. Something was seriously wrong. He looked at me, frightened, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. Poison, it had to be. Someone had known Jack was back and his prey had been a trap. I'd have killed the man myself had I know that.

I wanted revenge, but Jack needed to be home first. I knew we had to flee London now. Too many people wanted Jack dead.

* * *

**OMG, cliffy! Yeah, no one is reading, but still a cliffy!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Jack, Valkyrie or Skulduggery.

* * *

There was no way I could carry Jack home and I thanked my lucky stars the family had stayed together. One call and two large forms were landing smoothly on the rooftop, our father crooning over Jack and our uncle shooing us back. His face went grim. "Valkyrie, I think you know how much magic it will take to counteract this. The poison is magical. It's up to you."

I knew instantly what Jack needed and knelt beside him. I couldn't loose him, not Jack. I put my hands on his chest and willed the magic into him, willingly gave up my strongest source of magic to counteract the poison. Jack gasped and sighed, then our uncle nodded, pleased. "We have to get him back to America, the whole family should go. Can you two do it?" He asked looking at me and Skulduggery who had silently joined us.

"Yes." We both said at once and soon the entire family our beloved son included had been shadow-walked back to the cabin. Both Skulduggery and I were weary and I tumbled into bed beside Jack to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. When I awoke he was still asleep, but his colour looked better. I looked at our uncle who'd kept vigil.

"He'll live, but only because of you. You realize you gave up your humanity as well?" He asked gently and I nodded watching as the baby slept peacefully in his sheltering arms.

"Then welcome to adulthood, Valkyrie Cain, and I do not say that unkindly, my dear. You've become the wife, the mate he needs at last. I think the ladies have food for you, go on then, you can nest with Jack later." I nodded, reluctant to leave him warmth.

Mum and Sarah looked delighted to see me up. "Hello, love. Tea?" Mum asked, bundling me into a hug and I nodded.

"Tea would be lovely. Sarah, how's Skulduggery?" I asked and she smiled.

"Still meditating, but we have a surprise. We wanted to come back. For the baby." Mum and I gasped and squealed in joy, then we were both fussing over her as women will do. "Will it hurt much?" She asked us. Mum and I exchanged glances.

"Yes, it'll hurt, but it will be worth it, you'll see." Mum said cheerfully. And once Sarah convinced us that she'd told uncle and he was caring for her mum put a proper English breakfast fry up on as well. Dad joined us and took over the cooking.

"Hello, Valkyrie. Didn't think we'd ever get you away from Jack, been cuddled into him, you have, for the last two days."

"Two days!" I gasped. He turned with a gentle smile.

"Your uncle told us what you did, love. I knew Jack had chosen well, but not that well. All couples have a settlin' in period, it's only natural. I knew you'd be the one, I knew it." His said, his voice soft.

"Dad, what is it?" I asked but he just smiled and waved a hand and mum looked away, close to tears. Sarah sighed.

"Mum feels guilty, she thinks this is all her fault." I got up and took mum in a hug.

"Never, mum. You were right, you know. I wasn't Jack's true mate, not until I grew up and acted like it. We won't hold back now, either one of us." I sat back down still weary and my family shooed me back to Jack's side. I'd just settled in when he blinked open his eyes to smile at me weakly.

"Hello, poppet." He whispered and gave me his gentlest smile.

"Jack!" I whispered back, then kissed him gently as his eyes closed again. I settled into his warmth, but sat up when dad brought a tray in. The smell of food roused Jack and I fed him, dad going for another tray, singing to himself since his son was up.

Jack gave me a shy smile as he ate. "Weak as a kitten, I am. What happened to me, Valkyrie?"

"You were stabbed and poisoned, Jack." Our uncle said. "Valkyrie gave up being Darquesse, gave up even being human forever, just to save you. The poison they gave you was that strong." Jack looked at me in utter awe and I just smiled at him.

"We're in a cabin, Jack. Like the first time and you need to heal up, just like then." He giggled softly, still weak, but happily ate the rest of his food then shut his eyes and went back to sleep. Uncle shooed me out as Skulduggery came in and I joined the rest of the family at the table.

Dad happily patted the chair beside him. "Come on then, love. You must be famished, givin' up your food like that for Jack."

"I don't mind, honestly, dad." I said as I sat, but he was right I was starved. I tried to mind my manners but my food had soon vanished and dad was up and cooking again for all of us. I looked at him. "I can do that dad, you all look tired and starved."

"No, it does me good, to cook for my family, it does. We thought we'd lost you three. Skulduggery was up first and your uncle told us you two would be fine, but you all scared us."

"When did any of you eat or sleep last?" I asked, turning to mum.

"In shifts, my dear. We've eaten a little, but we couldn't eat much. Not without the three of you healthy and strong." She wiped tears from her eyes and I felt terrible. My family had done nothing but love and accept me and Skulduggery from the moment they'd met us. But I'd judged them, felt better than them and now I realized just how immature I had been. Sarah caught me in a hug.

"Hey, no worries now. We're all fine and fettle, right? Jack'll be up soon if I know my brother. Skulduggery's well and we'll all take it easy for a week or so. Cheer up." I smiled at her.

"You're the best sister ever, Sarah, I mean that." I said as mum helped dad put food down for all of us. Extra had been left on the stove and at last Uncle joined us, handing me the baby.

I bundled him into the crook of my arm, admiring him since he was the cutest baby ever, then put him in his bassinet that dad had thoughtfully wheeled in. He blinked his small eyes sleepily, eyes that were as stunning as Jack's were then went to sleep. We ate, and I knew we were all relieved to be a family again. It hadn't went well when we'd tried to be independent units in London, rarely seeing one another. We needed to be a tightly knit family or we didn't work.

Sarah took me for a moonlit walk after we ate, happy to stretch her legs for a bit, then resume her chair. "I always wanted a sister, you know." She said as she wheeled along lazily. "It'll be good to have women around to so I know what to do, how did you handle it?"

"I had you and mum, that helped, a lot. Sarah, I can never pay any of you back for taking me in like you did or keeping watch over me." She waved a dismissive hand.

"We're family, that's what we do. Oh, look, Valkyrie. " She pointed to a nest high about us where a mother owl had just arrived with dinner for her fluffy owlets. We watched in joy and I managed to catch two owl feathers that floated down and tucked one in her hair.

"One for you, one for Jack when he wakes up." I said softly and she smiled as we turned and went back.

* * *

Jack was delighted with his owl feather and had me tell him the story countless times. He got his own basket to go by my old one and soon I was bringing him back treasures with tales of the adventures Sarah and I had had. Since our uncle felt the walks did Sarah good she sometimes went with Skulduggery and I'd roam even amongst the treetops looking for treasures to take back to Jack. "So many treasures, poppet." Jack said happily. "That's what made me all better. Uncle says I can have meals with the family now and maybe a walk with you later." He said and I was delighted.

We took it easy and I didn't need to ask Jack if it reminded him of our first meeting at a cabin. He smiled gently at me as we walked along. "It's good to be back here, poppet. I like it more than the city, room to roam and our little Jack will be safe, so will Sarah's baby. And I like the sights and smells better than a city, the book said we belonged here, didn't it?" He asked and I nodded.

"We do, I found a stream and uncle tested the water, we can drink there, teach the children to swim when they are old enough." Jack just stared at me.

"Swim? When they can climb and leap?"

"We're near a lake, Jack. What if they fall in? " He looked away and I realized he couldn't swim. "Jack, I'll teach you too. Nothing to it. Like jumping, only easier once you get the hang of it." He smiled uncertainly then grinned good naturedly. Jack, true to his nature, was willing to do anything to please me.

* * *

And he proved to be a quick study once he was strong enough, taking to the water like it was his natural element. Being so strong and large he was swifter in the water than I was, and soon we were chasing one another back and forth as easily as we did through the air.

We kept up with racing through the treetops as well, and Jack continued my training. It was amazing to watch how he could twist and leap through the air, his utter grace as he swooped from one perch to the next beguiling me into following him, and Jack was pleased with my progress and the baby's. Young Jack was almost seven months old now and crawling. He tried walking as well, seemingly eager to be on his way. "Mama." He'd squeal happily and crawl towards me. I looked at Jack and he shrugged.

"He's clever, I'll give him that. No idea when he should talk, but he's clearly ready." The baby pulled himself up and holding on to me tottered over to Jack who scooped him up happily. "You are a clever young Jack, aren't you? We'll have you walkin' soon, then jumpin' before you know it."

"How young were you when you started?" I asked and mum answered from her place near the fire.

"About that age. Young Jack will do the same. He'll be walking strong then his first jumps. Glad we have sturdy furniture, he'll be a handful until he learns to control himself. But don't worry, you're his mum, you'll be catching him one-handed in midair in no time."

"He won't do anything crazy, like try the stairs, will he?" I asked and she shook her head.

"He'll be fine. You just know if you can make a jump or not, don't you? So will he." Sarah smiled over at me reassuringly, I think to reassure herself as well.

"I'll need your help, Valkyrie." She said and I joined her on the couch.

"I can catch babies just fine." Skulduggery grumbled as he carried in coffee for all of us and dad just smiled.

"Woman's work, son. They just have a knack for it we don't. Comes from carrying the baby for so long. " He had barely finished when young Jack decided to not only walk towards me all on his own, but give a tiny leap. I caught him easily and he snuggled up on my lap, content. "See? That's why we search so hard for our mates. The right one is just a natural with our children."

Jack came over and settled in, handing me the paper he'd been reading and we were all content. I hadn't bothered with my revenge, needing to be with him far more than I wanted vengeance. But if anyone followed us ever, I planned on making them pay for it. All I wanted was to live with my family in peace and as Jack put a sheltering arm around me I knew he wanted the same.

* * *

**Yeah, not the most dramatic ending ever, but it is what it is. Originally Valkyrie was supposed to have her revenge, but it seemed more likely the need to be with her husband and child when they were vulnerable would outweigh the need for vengeance. It was meant to go on just about forever and Ghastly and Tanith were going to move in, but I think my readers have had their fill of cute and cuddly babies. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
